Come Away With Me
by mimine666
Summary: Après la mort de Kutner l'équipe a besoin de se retrouver, de se ressourcer. Quoi de mieux qu'un voyage en Floride...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Depuis la mort de Kutner, le département de diagnostic était en émois. Et c'était peu dire. Le peu de cas qu'ils avaient eu depuis le tragique événement ne les avaient pas aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau. Bien au contraire. Taub et House ne se supportaient plus. Foreman et ce même diagnosticien avaient failli en venir aux mains. Et Thirteen passaient ses journées à pleurer. Lisa Cuddy, en tant que directrice, devait faire quelque chose. Et d'autant plus en tant qu'amie de House. Ce dernier semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il se sentait coupable. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien. Elle-même se sentait coupable. De ne rien avoir vu venir. De ne pas avoir été là au bon moment. De ne pas avoir mieux tenu House. Elle se devait de faire quelque chose pour les aider. Quoi, elle ne savait pas encore.

Elle se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers le bureau de Wilson. Elle exposa son problème à l'oncologue. Depuis quelque temps, elle se reposait beaucoup sur lui. Il savait écouter, se montrait de bons conseils et était un parrain prévenant. Il était ce qui ce rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour elle. Et puis, ils avaient ce fardeau commun qu'était House. Hommes aux milles visages qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle écouta les suggestions de son confrère et en retint une en particulier. Oui, c'était la bonne. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre House. Comment, telle était la question...

Elle entra, sans frapper, dans la salle de conférence. Ils étaient « occupés » à lire, à ne rien faire à ses yeux. Elle devait se montrer ferme pour attirer l'attention de son employé, et pouvoir ensuite mener à bien les négociations. Elle avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à ce dernier, qui ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Elle le lui prit des mains.

« House, dans mon bureau. De suite! » Cria-t-elle dans son oreille. Il sursauta. Surpris pas le ton autoritaire, voir colérique de sa patronne, il obtempéra immédiatement. Elle se retourna vers le reste de l'assemblée. « et vous, à la clinique! Je ne vous paie pas à lire des Bd! » elle regarda House une dernière fois, lui montrant qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour une quelconque négociation. Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, laissant derrière elle beaucoup d'interrogations. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se radoucit. Son petit manège allait marcher. Oui, elle allait l'avoir à l'usure!

Il lui semblait que son oreille sifflait encore depuis que sa harpie de patronne lui avait crier dedans. Il se demandait qu'elle mouche avait bien pu la piquer, ou justement depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas fait piquer. Il sourit à cette pensée. Volontaire il était pour ce genre de piqure. Dans l'ascenseur qui le conduisait au rez-de-chaussé, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, ou ne pas faire pour s'attirer autant de foudre. Il chercha mais ne trouva rien. Difficile dans ce cas-là de préparer des réparties. Elle était entrée et sortie si vite de son bureau qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'elle portait.

« House, asseyez-vous. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. » elle l'attendait, assise sur le canapé. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle ne semblait plus en colère,il était étonné.

« Vous allez encore me crier dessus? » demanda-t-il suspicieux, avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de la doyenne. Il ne voulait pas se mettre trop près d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne semblait pas commode.

« Ça, ça dépend de vous House. » dit-elle dans un sourire. « Comment allez-vous? » demanda-t-elle alors en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle était sincère, et il le vit aussitôt. Cette situation le prit de cours.

« Bien, bien. Et vous même? » il ne voulait pas perdre la face, surtout qu'il ne savait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

« Je pourrais aller mieux. Par exemple si mon département de diagnostic arrêtait de me causer du tracas. » elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère, sachant ce qui allait suivre. « Je sais que ça a été dur pour vous tous depuis la mort de Kutner. Mais vous en prendre les uns aux autres ne va pas vous aider, en aucune façon. » sa voix était douce. Il ne pouvait que l'écouter. « je sais que vous avez toujours eu quelques différents avec Taub et Foreman. Je le comprends. Mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ça dépasse l'entendement. Et Thirteen me semble en grande détresse. » elle le regardait. Voulait-il ajouter quelque chose? La contredire? Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle énonçait de simples vérités. Il voulait qu'elle en vienne au fait. « donc, je pense que vous et votre équipe avaient besoin de vous retrouver. Je vous propose donc de partir en weekend-end. Tous ensemble. Et seulement vous. » il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quelle petite manipulatrice! Elle avait joué le jeu de la colère pour l'attirer à moindre frais dans son bureau. Et maintenant, elle voulait ce bonding truc.

« Hors de question! » cria-t-il. Il s'était déjà levé. Elle l'attrapa pas le bras et le fit assoir d'un geste brusque.

« Je reformule, House. Vous et votre équipe partez en weekend-end. Ce sera décompté de votre temps de travail. En fait, ça fait partie de votre travail. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est ça ou la porte. Je me suis bien fait comprendre? » elle était de nouveau en colère, son ton était sec, sa voix plus grave que d'habitude. Bizarrement, il aimait quand elle employait cette voix rauque. On aurait dit le grognement d'un félin. Il la regarda de haut en bas. Cette femme était une tigresse. Pas de doute.

« Bien alors je pose mes conditions. » objecta-t-il.

« Non House, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. C'est un fait, vous allez en weekend-end avec votre équipe. » rétorqua-t-elle. Elle aurait du être plus maligne et avoir cette discussion avec lui une fois tout organisé. Maintenant il allait vouloir négocier l'endroit, l'hôtel.. les ennuis réels commençaient.

« Puisque justement c'est MON weekend-end et que visiblement vous n'avez rien planifié. Je pense être en mesure d'émettre mon opinion. » il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Attendant qu'elle réplique, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Trop surprise que son employé ait découvert en quelques minutes son manque d'organisation. « Puisque nous sommes d'accord... Je vous propose la Floride. Il fait beau, il fait chaud. Et surtout, j'y ai une maison. Avec 5 chambres. Elle donne directement sur la plage. Ce serait dommage de gaspiller l'argent de l'hôpital. » elle était agréablement surprise. Pas de demande insensée, bien au contraire. « Mais voilà, il y a une condition. » Elle aurait du s'en douter. Qu'allait-il encore lui sortir? Qu'elle devait engager une armée de strip-teaseuse? « Vous venez avec nous. » alors, là, elle était prise de cours. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il ne la supportait pas au bureau et il la voulait en weekend-end avec lui? Cet homme était vraiment dérangé. Et elle adorait ça.

« House, est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler que d'une je ne fais pas partie de votre équipe? De deux, j'ai un bébé. Un petit bébé qui a besoin de moi, tous les weekend-ends. » lui dit-elle.

« Alors pour le fait que vous ne fassiez pas partie de mon équipe, ça ne semble pas vous déranger quand vous voulez vous immiscer dans nos diagnostics. Me trompe-je? Quand au bébé, il y a des gens formidables qu'on appelle nounou. » rétorqua-t-il. Il voulait qu'elle vienne. Aucun intérêt d'aller dans un endroit ensoleillé, encore moins au bord de la mer si elle et son bikini n'étaient pas de la partie. Il devait la convaincre, coute que coute. Il avait envie qu'elle soit là. Il voulait un weekend-end tout à eux. Depuis le baiser, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à elle. C'était déjà le cas avant, mais ça se concentrer essentiellement sur ses attributs ô combien féminins. Là, c'était tout son corps , tout son être qu'il voulait.

« Rachel n'a que huit mois. Je ne peux pas la laisser à une nounou tout un weekend-end. Quand bien même je pourrais, je ne veux pas. C'est différent. » au fond d'elle, elle n'en était pas si sure. La perspective de passer tout un weekend-end hors du travail, hors de Princeton avec House lui apparaissait très attrayante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Rachel était encore trop petit. Une prochaine espéra-t-elle.

« Cuddy, Lisa si vous me permettez. » il avait pris sa voix la plus sérieuse. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il attendit son aval, qu'elle lui donna par un léger signe de tête. « Lisa, je sais que vous êtes autant affecté que nous par le décès de Kutner. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous faites partie de mon équipe, d'une certaine façon. Vous êtes celle qui nous amène les cas. Vous nous prodiguez de précieux conseils, surtout quand on doit soigner des enfants ou des mères. Vous êtes notre garde-fou. Sans vous, on ne pourrait pas fonctionner. » il marqua un temps d'arrêt, la regardant attentivement. Ses yeux étaient embués. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Il le savait et aller continuer. « Quand à Rachel, vous vous occupez tellement d'elle. Toute seule. Ça doit être très dur. Vous avez besoin de repos. De temps pour vous. De vous détendre. C'est pas facile d'être une mère célibataire, et vous vous en sortez très bien. Mais il faut vous ménager. Et je pense qu'oncle Wilson sera plus que ravie de garder votre petite puce. » finit-il en douceur. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux de la directrice, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Elle pleurait. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était si vrai. Elle se sentait désarmée. Il avait raison. Elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, Rachel lui prenant tout son temps libre. En temps normal, elle était heureuse comme ça. Mais là quelque chose lui manquait. Elle avait besoin de tendresse, de se sentir désirée. Et, surtout, elle avait besoin d'une bonne dose de sexe. Et quoi de mieux qu'un weekend-end avec House pour ça?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Sans frapper, comme à son habitude, il entra dans le bureau de son vieil ami. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux, lui indiquant la présence d'un patient. Comme d'habitude, il s'excusa et sortit dans le couloir écouter les folies de House.

« Tu fais quoi le week-end du 20? » lui demanda le diagnosticien.

« Heu... Rien, je crois. » Il avait fait mine de réfléchir, laissant entendre qu'il était un homme occupé. Mais, la vérité, depuis qu'Amber était morte il ne faisait plus de projets. Ne sortait plus. Hormis avec House bien-sûr.

« Réserves-le alors parce que tu vas faire du baby-babysitting! » déclara-t-il avant de tourner talons.

« Wow, wow, wow. C'est quoi cette histoire? » Il avait rattrapé son ami et le tenait par le bras. « Tu veux que je babysit qui d'abord? » continua-t-il.

« Wow, wow, wow. Mais tu réfléchis des fois? » Se moqua House. « T'en connais beaucoup, toi, des choses susceptibles d'être baby-sitter? »

« A part le bébé de Cuddy, je ne vois pas trop. » Il était perplexe, se demandant où House voulait en venir.

« Ben, tu vois mon petit Jimmy qu'il y en a là-dedans. » dit-il fièrement en lui tapotant la tête.

« Tu veux que je baby-sitte le bébé de Cuddy? Un week-end? Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais ce bébé, il n'aurait pas une mère justement? » Il fit mine de réfléchir, deux doigts posés sur le front. « Mais si, Cuddy? » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Si. Mais madame est occupé le week-end du 20 donc, toi, tu t'occupes du monstre! » répondit du tac-au-tac le médecin.

« Et, madame Cuddy est occupée à quoi faire? S'envoyer en l'air avec toi? Petit week-end en amoureux? » il riait.

« Pour le s'envoyer en l'air, ma foi, c'est négociable. Tu me connais, toujours prêt à servir la veuve et le vagin, heu l'orphelin. » Il souriait. « En fait, madame notre chère directrice a décidé que les larbins et moi, on devait resserrer les liens. Enfin, tu connais ses conneries sur l'esprit d'équipe, gnagnagni gnagnagna. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi à la convaincre mais le fait est qu'elle vient avec nous. En Floride. Et en maillot de bain! » il affichait une mine d'enfant malicieux, tout en mimant les courbes féminines.

« Tu déconnes? » il ne voyait rien d'autre à dire, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle.

« Oh que non. Et crois-moi, Cuddy, en maillot, c'est une bombe! » il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Ces simples pensées le mettaient en transe.

« Ah j'imagine oui. » souffla Wilson. Il vit aussitôt le regard réprobateur de son ami. Cuddy, c'était chasse gardée! « Non mais il n'y a pas que ça! » s'exclama l'oncologue. « Tu veux passer tout le week-end avec elle, pas seulement pour son maillot ni pour la possibilité de la mettre dans ton lit. Tu veux voir si ça pourrait marcher entre vous. » Il se sentait comme Newton avec sa pomme. House le dévisagea quelques instants puis sourit franchement avant d'ajouter: « Tu as une imagination débordante Jimmy. Tu devrais écrire des romans! » Il commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna: « Pour le baby-sitting, on peut compter sur toi? »

Wilson avait proposé de l'amener, pour qu'elle puisse profiter plus longtemps de Rachel, avait-il dit. Ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé, c'est que l'oncologue était également ami avec House. Et qu'il lui avait fait la même proposition. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle le vit arriver en chemise hawaïenne bleu azur et short rouge. Cet homme avec un sens inné du ridicule. Elle râla cependant quand elle dut lui céder le siège avant. Elle eut le droit à quelques remarques sur ses vêtements trop stricts, son chemisier pas assez décolleté et sa jupe pas assez courte. Elle se promit de tirer les choses au clair pendant le voyage. Harcèlement ou désir? Relation purement sexuelle ou sentimentale? Elle devait savoir.

Elle faillit se jeter du haut de la passerelle quand l'hôtesse lui annonça qu'elle passerait les deux prochaines heures assise à côté de House. Et House, en avion, ce n'était pas un cadeau. Déjà que sur le plancher des vaches... Elle sourit à ces pensées, tout en se laissant guider vers le centre de l'appareil. Elle le laissa s'assoir côté hublot, espérant que ça le distrairait suffisamment et, surtout, pour pouvoir s'échapper à tout moment. Une fois installée, elle attrapa quelques dossiers dans son attaché-case et les entreposa devant elle. House se sentit obligé d'y renverser sa bouteille d'eau, lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'un week-end détente. Elle rouspilla, lui expliqua que le week-end ne commencerait qu'une fois arrivés en Floride. Puis elle se résigna. Ses dossiers étaient fichus et elle n'avait prévu aucune autre distraction. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Foreman et Thirteen dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Taub était en pleine discussion avec une personne âgée. Ils se croisèrent du regard, elle le supplia de changer de place. Il détourna la tête, prétendant ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à House. Il regardait par le hublot. Pourvu que ça continue comme ça, implora-t-elle. Elle sa cala alors dans le siège et ferma les yeux. Non pas qu'elle se sentait fatiguée mais elle désirait du calme plus que tout. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle était enfin relaxée, elle sentit son voisin de siège remuer. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait sa tête juste au-dessus de la sienne. Hors de question d'ouvrir les yeux, source potentielle d'ennuis.

Et alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, deux écouteurs furent placés sur ses oreilles, crachant un son heavy métal. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, tout en même temps. Pas de chance, elle entra en collision avec le front de House.

« Non mais ça va pas bien? Faites attention un peu! » s'écria House, attirant l'attention de tout l'avion.

« Non mais c'est vous qui n'êtes pas bien! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de me mettre ça sur les oreilles? » Elle était rouge de colère, et de honte. Se donner en spectacle devant tout l'hôpital c'était une chose, mais devant 200 inconnus, ça en était une autre...

« Je voulais vous aider à vous endormir. » dit-il d'un air innocent, presque angélique.

« Vous vous endormez avec ZZ-Top? Pas étonnant que vos neurones surchauffent! » Elle sentait sa rage diminuait, le moment idéal pour penser à sa vengeance.

« Ça, c'est pas gentil-gentil, Mme Cuddy. » affirma-t-il en hochant la tête et faisant non du doigt.

Elle attrapa son propre MP3 et se le mit sur les oreilles. Avant de se tourner vers le côté opposé, elle lui lança un dernier regard et lui tira la langue.

Vengeance! Son cerveau lui hurlait. Quand elle vit l'hôtesse de l'air s'approcher avec les cocktails, une petite ampoule s'éclaira dans sa tête. House semblait endormi, il était temps d'agir. Elle saisit un glaçon entre ses doigts fins, étira légèrement l'encolure de l'homme l'y laissa tomber. Il se redressa aussitôt, secouant sa chemise pour chasser l'intrus, non sans le moindre cris. A côté de lui, la directrice se tordait de rire. Tout comme le reste de ses employés. House saisit enfin le glaçon et attrapa Cuddy d'une main ferme. Il la fit basculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait sa tête sur ses genoux. Il clama un « on fait moins la maligne maintenant! » et s'appliqua à passer le glaçon sur chaque centimètres de peau de son visage. Elle avait beau essayer de se débattre, rien n'y faisait. Il avait le dessus.

Attirés par les cris, et les rires, un steward et une hôtesse de l'air arrivèrent. La jeune femme s'empara de l'objet de torture et engueula copieusement les deux médecins. Se sentant comme deux enfants ayant fait une bêtise, ils éclatèrent de rire. Un rire franc et massif, sans aucune retenue. Le genre de rire qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé en 10ans. Sous les yeux interrogateurs des deux membres du personnels, House lâcha Cuddy. Cette dernière reprit une position plus convenable et s'excusa.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à regarder un film, blottis sous une couverture. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser de temps en temps, en repensant à leur chamaillerie. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Pour un week-end. Affranchis de toute obligation. Ce week-end, c'était leur week-end. Et ils comptaient bien en profiter!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

Aussitôt arrivés, ils se rendirent à la maison de House. En fait, il s'agissait d'un héritage laissé par une tante. La vieille dame avait acheté cette maison pour finir ses vieux jours au soleil. N'ayant pas de descendants, sa sœur, c'est à dire la mère de House, en avait hérité

.

C'était une belle demeure. Façade blanche façon villages andalous, un grand jardin entourés de palmiers et a seulement cinq minutes à pieds de la plage. Il leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire, en profitant pour attribuer à chacun sa chambre. House prit la première au bout du couloir. C'était toujours celle où il dormait quand il venait, tout petit déjà. La suivante fut pour Cuddy. Elle avait une vue magnifique sur la plage, il savait que ce détail lui plairait. De l'autre côté du couloir, étaient celles du couple foreman-Thirteen et à côté celle de Taub. Il leur montra alors les deux salles de bains, choisissant d'en attribuer une aux filles, l'autre aux garçons. Il les guida ensuite dans le salon. Grande pièce s'ouvrant sur le jardin, avec au centre un canapé d'angle et une table en bois. A part un vaisselier et le meuble tv, il n'y avait pas d'autres meubles. Il aimait ce style épuré. Il les entraina alors dans le jardin à travers la baie vitrée. Sous la pergola, se trouvait une balancelle ainsi qu'un salon de jardin. Un peu plus loin, rangés, se trouvaient des fauteuils de jardin et un barbecue.

Alors qu'il allait proposer à ses hôtes de rentrer et se changer, il vit Cuddy levait le bras, se saisir d'une grappe de raisin et porter les fruits à sa bouche. Elle avait les yeux fermés, savourant la douceur sucrée qu'ils lui procuraient. Elle sentit les yeux de House sur elle. Elle rougit, s'excusant de s'être servie sans rien dire. Elle fut excusée et invitée à « faire comme à la maison. ». Elle sourit et attrapa une deuxième grappe. Le week-end commençait vraiment bien, et House semblait adorer son rôle d'hôte.

Une fois changée, Lisa appela Wilson. Elle le rassura, lui disant que le voyage s'était bien passé, et demanda des nouvelles de sa petite Rachel. Elle avait le cœur déchirée de se savoir si loin d'elle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de ce week-end pour recharger ses batteries, tisser des liens plus étroits avec son équipe. Bon d'accord, avec House surtout. Elle gazouillait avec sa fille quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. House la pressait. Elle lui ouvrit la porte, donna les dernières instructions à sa nounou d'un week-end, donna quelques baisers à sa fille et raccrocha.

Tout le monde était prêt à partir. Enfin tout le monde sauf une certaine directrice. House se doutait qu'elle était au téléphone. Il savait que ça lui coutait de laisser Rachel. Ses soupçons furent confirmer quand il entendit sa voix en approchant de la chambre. Tout en frappant, il espérait qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de se changer avant de téléphoner. A sa plus grande surprise, elle lui ouvrit la porte mais ne l'accueillit pas. Il entra. Elle était changée et cette tenue était définitivement à son gout! Petite robe blanche en dos nu. Elle lui arrivait à peine à moitié cuisse. Il profita qu'elle soit encore au téléphone pour l'examiner attentivement. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, laissant à découvert les fines lignes de son cou. Ses mêmes lignes accentuées par le col de sa robe. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle portait un deux-pièces noires. Bon choix, se dit-il.

Ce que le diagnosticien n'avait pas prévu, c'est que marcher sur du sable avec une canne, c'est loin d'être de tout repos. La directrice s'en rendit compte et proposa de s'installer sur une plage privée. Elle avait un accès pratiquement jusqu'à l'eau et des transats. House la remercia du regard, il ne tenait pas à se ridiculiser en public. Une fois installés, chacun commença à se déshabiller. Taub et Foreman furent les premiers prêts, n'ayant qu'à enlever leur t-shirt. Thirteen fut la suivante. Il ne restait plus que lui et Cuddy. Il regarda la directrice, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle avait quelque chose de provocateur en elle ce jour-là. Et il adorait ça. Elle défit lentement la lanière qui maintenait la robe autour de son cou et la laissa glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle se baissa, jambes tendues, pour la ramasser, offrant sa plus belle vue à House. Il sourit à cette charmante attention et réprima l'envie d'effleurer le joli derrière qui s'offrait à lui.

« Vous avez un tatouage? » s'écria Thirteen, en regardant le ventre de la directrice. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cette femme, à priori bon chic bon genre, être tatouée, sur le flanc droit. Elle l'examina attentivement, se penchant d'avantage vers son ainée. Il s'agissait d'une croix entourée d'un serpent, à la façon d'un caducée. À la verticale, elle pouvait lire « Primum non nocere ». Elle hallucinait. Non seulement la directrice de Princeton Plainsboro avait un tatouage, mais pas un truc rigolo ou sympa. Non, un tatouage qui lui rappelait sa condition de médecin et le serment qu'elle avait un jour prononcé.

Cuddy, en choisissant son maillot de bain avait pensé à plusieurs choses. Que le haut mette bien en valeur ses seins. Que la culotte s'ajuste parfaitement pour justement laisser entrevoir son tatouage, qu'elle trouvait plutôt sexy. Que la couleur aille bien avec son teint clair. Tout cela dans un seul et unique but: charmer son employé. Elle avait omis de penser à la présence de ses autres employés. Et à leur regard sur son tatouage. Maintenant, il allait falloir gérer.

« Oui. Erreur de jeunesse. » dit-elle en rougissant. Taub et Foreman regardaient eux aussi son ventre, à présent. Elle savait qu'elle virait au cramoisi et chercha dans les yeux de House un peu de soutien.

« J'hallucine! » murmura Foreman. La directrice avait placé ses mains sur son ventre, et se demandait si elle n'allait pas renfiler sa robe et se sauver. Elle sentit alors les bras de House lui entourer la taille. Elle frissonna à son contact, profitant de la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne nue.

« Hé bien! Vous n'avez jamais eu 20 ans, vous? » demanda ce dernier en regardant ses employés. « Parce que je vous assure que notre joli directrice, oui! Et elle était nettement plus dissipée que maintenant. » dit-il en rigolant. Il la vit rougir de plus belle, si tant est que ce soit possible.

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous la connaissiez quand elle avait 20 ans? » demanda Taub, pas sur de comprendre.

« House, taisez-vous, vous en avez déjà assez dit! » souffla la brune.

« Au contraire, je dirais qu'il en a trop dit pour ne pas en dire plus! » remarqua Thirteen.

« Vous saviez qu'elle a un tatouage? C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas fait de commentaires. » renchérit Taub. Sa curiosité était équisée, il voulait en savoir plus. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps les regards, ce feeling si particulier que ses deux supérieurs partageaient. Il s'était souvent demandé si leur relation était uniquement professionnelle, mais n'avait pas cependant envisager qu'ils puissent se connaître depuis tout ce temps.

« Si je vous dis oui. Vous n'allez pas arrêter de me cuisiner. Si je vous dis non, vous n'allez pas me croire. Joker? » dit-il en faisant une moue. Il regarda Cuddy, essayant de lire ses pensées. Elle lui en voulait, il pouvait le dire. Mais ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il en avait trop dit ou pas assez.

« Oh non, House, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça. On y est tous les deux dans cette galère! » lui cria-t-elle, tout en tirant légèrement sur son short de bain.

« oh » s'exclamèrent la fine équipe. Ils regardèrent le ventre de House, puis celui de Cuddy, celui de House de nouveau. C'était bien le même tatouage, excepté qu'ils étaient symétriques. Si leur deux corps venaient à se superposer, leurs tatouages ne feraient plus qu'un.

Tout à coup, House se sentit heureux. De son passé. De ces moments tout à fait particuliers avec Lisa. Et de leur futur, peut-être. Il saisit la main de la directrice et l'entraina jusqu'à l'eau. Il avait bien semé la zizanie, maintenant il allait pouvoir profiter d'un moment en tête en tête.

Arrivé à la fin du chemin de bois, il posa sa canne dans le sable et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, pour un peu plus de soutien. Elle glissa son bras autour de ses hanches et le guida. Elle aimait cette complicité, cette proximité entre eux. Qu'importe le nombreux de méchancetés qu'ils pouvaient se jeter à la figure, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Cette pensée la rassurait.

Ils entrèrent doucement dans l'eau. Elle était froide comparait à la chaleur de l'air. La jeune femme se mouilla le ventre, la nuque et plongea toute entière dans l'eau. Elle savait que sinon, jamais elle n'y entrerait. Quand elle se releva, House hésitait toujours, l'eau lui arrivant à peine au niveau des genoux. Il vit son regard et sut aussitôt que la guerre était ouverte. Elle frappa ses mains dans l'eau, l'éclaboussant monstrueusement. Il laissa échapper un grognement et avança vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, sachant à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de se déplacer. Il l'attrapa par les bras avant de l'arroser copieusement. Ils riaient de bon cœur. Un peu d'insouciance, beaucoup de bonheur.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder leurs patrons, stoïques. Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Se jouaient-ils d'eux? Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas franchement à leurs questions? Foreman connaissait bien les deux personnes et savait, que l'un comme l'autre, ils ne savaient pas faire autrement que refouler leurs sentiments. Ils avaient peur de s'abandonner, encore plus de souffrir. Il le savait, le comprenait. C'est pour cela qu'il convint ses collègues de laisser tomber. Il savait qu'il y avait une petite chance pour que ce week-end les rapproche, et il ne voulait surtout pas la gâcher.

Ils étaient dans l'eau, seuls, depuis un moment déjà. Après leur bataille, ils avaient avancé, allant où l'eau était plus profonde. Il était plus facile pour House de nager que de marcher. Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre. Sans un mot. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, lui faisant faire la planche. Ils profitaient de ce moment de complicité, oubliant leurs statuts professionnels. Cuddy avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant entrainer vers des eaux plus profondes. Elle avait un peu peur d'aller où elle n'avait pas pieds. Il le savait et l'agrippa un peu plus, voulant lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Taub, Foreman et Thirteen en avaient marre de rester sur la plage, à regarder leurs supérieurs s'amuser. Au début, ils avaient décidé de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais là, ça faisait bien une heure, et ils en avaient ras le bol. D'un commun accord, ils partirent les rejoindre. Des vagues commençaient à apparaître, troublant le calme de l'Atlantique. Ils nagèrent rapidement jusqu'au couple.

Lisa les vit arriver et voulu se séparer de l'étreinte de House. Ils s'étaient déjà assez donné en spectacle pour la journée. Elle le lâcha, battit des pieds pour rester à la surface. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague arrive et lui plonge la tête sous l'eau. Elle sentit les mains fermes du diagnostic la recueillir et s'accrocha à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Oui, en fait, sa vie en dépendait. Elle était terrorisée. Il la sentit se tendre sous son étreinte. L'océan se déchainait. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là.

« Ca va, Dr Cuddy? » demanda Thirteen. Elle avait remarquait le visage effrayée de sa directrice.

« C'est juste que je ne me sens pas à l'aise où je n'ai pas pieds. » Elle resserra son étreinte autour de House. « Et avec les vagues qui arrivent...Heureusement que House à pieds! » ajouta-t-elle, comme pour justifier sa fâcheuse position.

« Oui, ben ça, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. La mer monte. On va se rapprocher du bord. » dit le concerné. Il le regretta aussitôt en voyant le visage déconfit de sa protégée. Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus en la guida vers la plage. L'intensité et la fréquence des vagues ne cessaient d'augmenter, rendant leur progression difficile.

« Lisa, il va falloir nager. » Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillants à cause de la peur. Il passa sa main dans son dos, espérant la réconforter. A ce moment-là, il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle panique.

« Vous avez déjà fait du surf? » A son regard interrogateur, il put deviner que non. « A la prochaine vague, vous plongez et vous vous laissez porter. Le plus loin possible. » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, lui montrant la vague qui arriver. « Inspirer! » et ils se lancèrent.

La vague était puissante, les portant presque jusqu'à la plage. Elle se releva et toussa. Toussa et toussa encore. Elle avait bu la tasse. Avait eu la frayeur de sa vie. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de House. Ô House, salopard au verbe acerbe. Mais toujours là. Pour elle. Depuis plus de 20ans. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Et ça lui faisait peur. Mais pas autant que l'idée de mourir noyée qu'elle venait juste d'expérimenter. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son réconfort. De cette intimité qu'ils partageaient.

Son regard était suppliant. Il savait qu'elle avait eu vraiment très peur. Elle avait toujours détesté l'eau, même à la piscine. Il se souvenait lui avoir plongé la tête sous l'eau dans leur jeune temps. Elle était devenue hystérique, avait pleurée tout le restant de l'après-midi. Il savait que sous son apparence de femme forte, elle cachait de nombreuses blessures. Et ça la rendait d'autant plus intéressante à ses yeux. Vingt ans qu'elle était un mystère pour lui. Certes, il avait réussi à résoudre quelques unes de ses énigmes mais elle en avait su en créer de nouvelles. Remettant les compteurs à zéro. Il l'aimait. Il en était persuadé. Son assurance, son intelligence, sa beauté et cette toute petite part de fragilité. Il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il voulait l'apaiser. La rassurer. Il la guida sur la plage, une fois leurs pieds solidement amarrés dans le sable, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre sa poitrine.

Les jeunes gens avaient rejoints leurs ainés. Les MNS avaient hissé le drapeau orange. La mer était vraiment trop dangereuse. Ils s'installèrent près d'eux, sur les chaises longues. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment. L'ambiance était étrange. Une mer agitée, une brise légère et un soleil de plomb. Cuddy, allongée sur le ventre, visage enfouie dans ses bras, se releva. Elle attrapa un flacon dans son sac et le tendit à sa consœur.

« Dr Hadley, vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plait? » dit-il, en rougissant légèrement.

« Appelez-moi Rémi, on n'est pas au boulot là. » elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Elle avait vu la terreur de son ainée et, avec encore plus de choc, avait vu House la réconforter. Le geste lui avait paru insensé de la part de cet homme. Mais tellement naturel. Elle commençait à croire que les insinuations de House pouvaient être fondées. Elle prit le tube, l'ouvrit et en versa dans le creux de sa main.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça! » s'écria House. « Cuddy se faire masser par une autre femme. Trop sexy. » il devait redevenir le salop que tout le monde connaissait. Il avait une réputation à préserver! Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, une idée lui vint. Qu'y avait-il de plus sexy que de voir Cuddy se faire toucher par une autre femme? La toucher lui même! Il se leva d'un bond, prit le tube des mains de son employée.

« House, qu'est ce que vous faites? » s'écria Cuddy, en se retournant légèrement. Elle aurait du s'y attendre. De la crème solaire, House, ça n'allait pas bien finir tout ça. Elle mourait d'envie de sentir ses mains se poser sur son corps. Partout sur son corps. Mais pas en public. Et certainement pas à l'occasion d'un étalage de pommade. Mais ça pouvait être marrant, finit-elle par s'accorder. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, elle allait jouer à fond. Elle se tourna alors vers l'autre femme. « Si ça peut lui faire plaisir. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et puis, avec le monde qu'il y a, je suis sure qu'il ne va pas faire quoi que soit d'imbécile, n'est ce pas House. » elle le regardait à présent.

« Bah, moi? J'oserais pas. » dit-il d'un air faussement innocent. Et avec ça, il dégrafa le haut de son maillot. « Quoi? Vous ne voulez pas avoir la trace du maillot? C'est pas sexy! » ajouta-t-il pour justifier son geste. Lisa se félicita d'avoir opter pour un tour du cou, elle pourrait le remettre plus rapidement et sans trahir sa pudeur.

House mit une noisette de crème dans le creux de sa main. De l'autre, il écarta les boucles brunes, les coinçant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il fit chauffer la crème en se frottant les mains et les appliqua fermement sur son bas de reins. Il remonta, toujours aussi fermement jusqu'en haut du dos. Il pouvait sentir ça et là de nombreux muscles noués. Avec ses pouces, il traça la ligne de sa nuque. Un soupir se fit entendre, le motivant d'avantage. Il rattrapa le tube et, cette fois, laissa tomber le liquide directement sur le dos de Cuddy. Elle ne put réprimer un petit cris de surprise mais ne broncha pas. Avec sa palme, il étala la crème dans d'infinis mouvements circulaires. Remontant des fesses jusqu'aux épaules. Il replaça ses mains sur l'élastique du slip et entreprit de détendre ses muscles. Un pouce de chaque cote de sa colonne, il remontait. Lentement. Mais fermement. Arrivé au premier nœud, il appuya dessus, légèrement. Puis fit un long mouvement de rotation autour de celui-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement. Lisa laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il continua son ascension, travaillant de même sur chaque nœud. Arrivé au niveau de ses épaules, il la vit lever la tête. Son regard emplit de désir, le fit chavirer. Il ferma les yeux, pensa à Wilson, très fort. Il devait limiter l'affut de sang dans une certaine partie de son anatomie.

« Vous me passez de la crème ou vous me faites un massage? » il l'entendu lui dire. Sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus suave, plus bestiale. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Et vite.

« Ça dépend de vous. Mais, moi, je dirais que vous êtes une directrice stressée et que vous ne passez pas assez de temps à vous faire dorloter! » quel con, pensa-t-il aussitôt. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela. Au regard de ses collègues, il n'était pas le seul à s'interroger. Il le pensait vraiment, mais de là à le dire. Et devant témoins. Le soleil commençait à vraiment lui taper sur le caillou! Changer de sujets, vite. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Resto et karaoké ce soir? ». Sa proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme. Il finit d'étaler la crème sur le dos et les jambes de la jeune femme et regagna son siège.

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela? Il n'avait pas tord cela dit. Elle était stressée, par son boulot, par lui majoritairement. Son nouveau statut de mère n'avait pas non plus arrangé les choses. Elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle. Le strict minimum. Une fois par mois chez l'esthéticienne pour chasser les poils disgracieux, chez le coiffeur à la même fréquence. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Plusieurs fois elle avait été tenté d'accepter un soin du corps, un massage même. Mais l'idée d'avoir les mains d'une inconnue sur son corps la gênait. Mais avec House c'était différent. C'était doux, agréable. Vraiment délassent. S'il n'avait rien dit, elle était pratiquement sure qu'elle se serait endormie sous son touché. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de le faire recommencer.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa vite. Taub, Foreman et Thirteen firent une partie de beach volley. House resta assis sur son siège, observant alternativement la mer et Cuddy. Déjà, le soleil descendait sur l'océan, la brise se faisait plus fraiche. Il allait être l'heure pour eux de rentrer et de se préparer.

« Lisa, Lisa, réveillez-vous! » la secoua doucement House, qui s'était assis sur le bord de son siège.

« mmmhh? C'est qu'elle heure? » demanda-t-elle, ensommeillée.

« 18h30. Réveillez-vous, si vous voulez un jour venir au restaurent avec nous. » il continuait de la secouer, un peu plus fort cette fois.

« c'est bon, c'est bon. » grommela-t-elle, en ce tournant. Elle sentit la main de House saisir quelque chose dans son dos, et la plaquer à plat ventre.

« Vous ne voudriez pas les laisser à la vue de tout le monde. Les jumelles, elles sont à moi! » dit-il en reclipsant son maillot de bain. Elle se retourna, sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et balbutia un merci.

« Mais vous avez attrapez la myxomatose ma parole! Et vous êtes rouge comme une tomate! » il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Elle porta les mains à son visage, sentant aussitôt l'immense chaleur se dégager de sa peau.

« Merde! » grogna-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires. Seule consolation, il ne l'avait pas vu piquer un fard à ses précédentes paroles et actions.

Lisa et Remy partirent faire un peu de shopping. Un peu contrainte. L'ainée des deux avaient définitivement besoin de lunettes de soleil et de biafine! La directrice se sentait à l'aise avec sa cadette. Elle était franche, rigolote bien qu'un peu bizarre. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle la préférait de loin à la précédente collaboratrice de House. D'accord, le fait qu'elle soit en couple avec Foreman aidait peut-être un peu.

« Lisa, je peux vous appelez Lisa? » commença-t-elle. Elle eut droit à un hochement de tête. « Lisa, qu'y-a-t-il vraiment entre House et vous? Ce tatouage, cette complicité, ne me dites pas rien! » prévint-elle.

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire. » dit la plus brune des deux, en laissant échapper un rire.

« Ça tombe. On a plein de temps devant nous! » répondit Thirteen en souriant.

« House et moi, on se connait depuis très longtemps. Une vingtaine d'années je dirais. » elle savait pertinemment depuis combien de temps exactement, 22ans pour être précis, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître trop.. bizarre. « On était à la fac ensemble. »

« Wow. » dit Thirteen. 20 ans qu'elle le connaissait, et elle trainait toujours avec lui. Soit cette femme était folle, soit elle était vraiment amoureuse. Dans les deux cas, elle avait un sérieux problème. « Et vous sortiez ensemble, à l'époque? » Elle n'osa pas trop s'aventurer sur le présent. Elle savait qu'elle avait plus de chances d'avoir une réponse sur des faits anciens.

« Ha, c'est la grande question! » dit Cuddy avec un large sourire. « Franchement, je ne sais pas. Vous savez, avec House, les choses ne sont pas si simples, ni si formelles. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Elle était experte en langue de bois.

« Vous l'embrassiez? » sourire et hochement de tête. « Vous couchiez avec lui? »

« Plus ou moins » répondit la directrice, regardant alors attentivement les lunettes de soleil. Elle voulait cacher son embarras.

« Comment ça plus ou moins? On ne peut pas coucher plus ou moins avec quelqu'un! Soit il a introduit son pénis dans votre vagin, soit non. Il n'y a pas de place à l'erreur! » lui dit Hadley, hallucinée par la réponse qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle vit quelques clients la regarder et leur sourit poliment. La directrice riait, elle aussi, mais nerveusement.

« Bon ben dans ce cas, on va dire oui. Vous aimez ces lunettes? » dit-elle, espérant changer de conversation au plus vite. Ça devenait franchement gênant.

« Oh, laissez tomber les lunettes cinq minutes. » Remy les lui prit des mains. « alors, résumons. Vous l'embrassiez, vous couchiez avec lui. Je dirais donc que vous sortiez ensemble. Ça me semble confirmait par cet étrange tatouage que vous avez tous les deux. Ça représente quoi d'abord? » finit-elle par demander. Cuddy sentit bien qu'Hadley était aussi maligne que son patron. Ça la rendait d'autant plus sympathique. Elle choisit de laisser tomber le langue de bois et de parler franchement.

« C'est un espèce de caducée. C'était son cadeau de diplôme en quelque sorte. On était saoul, enfin moi surtout. On voulait marquer ce jour et quoi de mieux qu'un tatouage pour ça? » répondit honnêtement la doyenne.

« Vous avez fait ça comme ça? Pour le fun? » s'étonna Thirteen.

« Non, j'ai fait ça parce que j'étais bourrée et que House m'a entrainée la dedans. Le tatouage c'était son idée, le motif la mienne. On avait besoin de se prouver qu'on serait toujours là l'un pour l'autre, enfin je sais pas. C'était une bêtise. » finit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Si c'était une bêtise, pourquoi en pas l'avoir fait enlever? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Parce que je trouve ça trop sexy. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Et ça me rappelle un passé, notre passé. Et j'aime assez y repenser quand je sors de la douche. » elle souriait pleinement. Un lueur était apparue dans ses yeux.

« Vous aimeriez revivre ce passé? » s'aventura Hadley.

« Le passé c'est le passé. Et House c'est House. Entre nous, ce n'est pas possible. On a pas les mêmes attentes et l'un de nous finirait blessé. Et je suis pratiquement sure que ce serait moi. » avoua-t-elle défaitiste. Elle aurait aimé un présent et un futur avec cet homme aussi exceptionnel mais elle avait trop peur. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, même si elle était quasi certaine qu'ils étaient réciproque.

« Vous n'avez pas envie d'essayer? Parce que vu votre comportement, je dirais plutôt le contraire. »

« Essayer, à quoi bon? On sait déjà comment ça se terminerait. Pas de Happy endind pour nous. » dit Cuddy avec un faible sourire.

« Alors pourquoi ce comportement? Pourquoi l'aguicher? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Le fait que je veuille pas d'une relation avec House, ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec lui. Ou que je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui... »


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V

Ils avaient opté pour un restaurant servant des fruits de mer. C'était un endroit chaleureux, avec lumières tamisées et musique douce. L'endroit parfait pour passer un moment entre amis, un diner en amoureux. Mais ça aurait été mal connaître House et son équipe !

« Placebo ? Mais vous avez fumé quoi ? Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un placebo. Ils essaient de vous faire croire qu'ils font du rock, mais ils ont juste oublié de mettre les produits actifs ! » S'indigna House. Le débat était lancé.

« J'aime bien AC/DC, moi. » Dit Taub. Le diagnosticien le regarda, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

« Ah, enfin quelqu'un de goût. Ils sont pas mal. Enfin ils étaient pas mal il y a vingt ans. De là à dire que c'est le plus grand groupe de rock, il n'y a qu'un pas que je ne franchirais pas. » Conclut-il. La directrice assistait, amusée, au débat. Elle aimait la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve et cette petite joute verbale avec son équipe. C'était exactement pour ça qu'elle les avait fait venir. Elle savait que c'était leur façon à eux de se rapprocher, d'enterrer la hache de guerre et d'aller de l'avant.

« Les Smashing Pumkins? » Osa timidement Thirteen.

« Oh, Mademoiselle a écouté une fois _Bullet with butterfly wings_ à la radio. Votre culture musicale m'espante ! » Rigola House. Elle n'avait pas trente ans et elle connaissait ce groupe. Elle remontait dans son estime.

« Mon père était fan. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Et c'est un groupe très connu ! » ajouta Cuddy. Elle avait voulu rester en dehors de la conversation, les laisser discuter entre eux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se gifla mentalement.

« Alors que vous, bouclettes, vous connaissiez ça, ça ne m'étonne guère. Toutes ces années de débauche, je me demande comment vous avez pu devenir directrice d'hôpital. Ah si, je sais: _You'll always be my whore! _» Dit-il en la défiant du regard.

« House ! » Prévint-elle. « Ne vous servez pas d'une chanson pour m'insulter.» Elle n'avait pas lâché son regard. C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps, et elle le savait bien.

« Je peux le faire sans la chanson, alors ? » Dit-il d'une voix guillerette.

« House... » L'exaspération se faisait sentir. Il lui sourit et se retourna vers Thirteen.

« Alors comme ça, Papa était fan de métal ? » Demanda-t-il, son menton reposant sur sa main.

« Oui. J'ai passé mon enfance bercée par ZZ-Top, AC/DC, un peu les Stones. Et puis les Smashing Pumkins plus tard. » Expliqua-t-elle, en adoptant la même attitude que House. Taub et Foreman ne cessaient de se regarder, incrédules. Ils ne connaissaient pas la moitié des groupes dont ils parlaient.

« Ah ben en voilà un homme de goût ! » se réjouit le médecin.

« Et Nirvana. Vous avez oublié Nirvana. » Ajouta Foreman, qui ne voulait pas rester sur la touche.

« Ce n'est pas un groupe de rock, c'est du grunge. » Dit calmement Cuddy, en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de sa tarte poireau St jacques.

« Excellente intervention, Dr Cuddy. Que ferions-nous sans vous ? » Se moqua doucement House. Il voulait masquer son embarras. Il savait que cette femme pouvait lui tenir tête dans bien des domaines. Mais la musique, c'était le sien, d'ordinaire. Mais quelque part, ça le réjouit. Un nouveau sujet en commun, de nouvelles possibilités de disputes !

La conversation continua sur ce sujet quelque temps puis s'orienta vers le cinéma et les séries TV. Sujets basiques pour un tout un chacun, mais tellement importants pour House. Le petit argument continua, chacun appréciant la culture du chef de service et la douce animosité qui se dégageait de l'échange. C'était bon, comme se retrouver avec une bande d'amis autour d'une bonne table. Ce soir-là, c'est ce dont ils se rapprochaient le plus.

Elle vit une femme porter ses mains à son cou. L'homme en face d'elle semblait affolé. Sans réfléchir, la directrice se leva d'un bond et accourut derrière la malheureuse. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Fausse route ? Sans aucun doute ! Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se lever. Pas de temps pour de quelconques protestations. Il fallait agir ! Une main sur l'épaule gauche, elle lui assena trois grandes tapes dans le dos. Rien. Elle se plaça complètement derrière elle, collant sa poitrine contre le dos de l'inconnu. Elle encercla son buste, laissant ses mains reposer juste au-dessous de son sternum. Et avec toute sa force, elle ramena ses poings vers elle, leur donnant un léger mouvement vers le haut. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Aller, encore une fois. C'était la bonne. La grand-mère recracha le bout de pain qui s'était coincé dans la trachée. La délivrance, aussi bien pour la femme âgée que pour le médecin ! Cuddy desserra son étreinte et la guida sur la chaise. Elle la contourna, l'examinant attentivement. La couleur livide, terreuse était partie laissant place à un teint rosé et des pommettes rouges. Elle allait s'en remettre. Elle se releva et se rendit compte que ses collègues étaient derrière elle. Elle sentit la main de Foreman sur son épaule. Geste rassurant et relaxant.

« Hé bien, on dirait que même après, mhh combien, trois verres vous restez toujours alerte. C'est bon à savoir. Rassurant même quelque part. » Avoua House. Il était surpris par le sang-froid dont elle avait fait preuve. Il la tannait toujours sur le fait qu'elle était un mauvais médecin, mais, une fois de plus, il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

« Comment vous remerciez assez. Vous avez sauvé la vie de ma mère. » Dit l'homme qui venait de se lever. Il avança jusqu'à Cuddy et lui prit les mains. Elle sourit. Gênée.

« C'est normal. Vous auriez fait la même chose à ma place. » Elle sentait ses joues rosir, elle balbutiait. Finalement, l'alcool lui montait peut-être au cerveau. Elle regarda House, il allait se moquer, elle le sentait.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté. George Dupont. Madame, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci. Merci du fond du cœur. » Il lui serrait les mains, ne voulant pas lâcher sa jolie sauveuse. Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air sincère. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle venait de sauver la vie de sa mère.

« Lisa Cuddy. Écoutez, n'en parlons plus. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée. » Dit-elle en retirant ses mains. Elle avait préféré ne pas mentionner qu'elle était médecin, tout comme ses collègues de table. Elle voulait éviter les regards envieux et les demandes inopportunes de consultations. Ceci n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à House, qui se demandait pour quelle raison elle avait oublié de mentionner les deux petites lettres devant son nom. Elle allait se retourner quand l'homme la retint.

« Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier. N'importe quoi, vraiment. » Il commençait à en faire trop, elle était agacée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: retourner à sa table et finir sa quiche avant qu'elle ne soit complément froide. De toute façon, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Lisa, enfin le Docteur Cuddy. » House insista sur ce terme. « À besoin de se changer les idées. Vous êtes célibataires? » Demanda-t-il. Il avait sa petite idée derrière la tête et était pratiquement sûr que ça n'allait pas plaire à sa jolie directrice. L'homme regarda Lisa de la tête aux pieds. Elle était vraiment très belle. Et médecin.

« Vous êtes médecin. » Dit-il tout de même un peu surpris. Elle lui dit oui de la tête. « Je suis célibataire, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne. » Il les avait vus à table. Cet homme et cette femme étaient vraiment très proches. Il s'était imaginé qu'ils étaient ensemble. À présent, il espérait bien s'être trompé.

« Et bien. Elle aussi. Et elle a définitivement besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. » Ajouta House en la pointant du doigt. L'homme manqua s'étouffer et Cuddy laissa échapper un grognement de colère.

« House, la ferme! Monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Au revoir. » Dit-elle en lui serrant la main, avant de tourner les talons.

« Vous viendrez prendre le dessert avec nous? » Insista House. L'homme lui répondit que non. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. House ajouta quelques commentaires sur les courbes de sa patronne et donna à l'homme l'adresse du club de karaoké où ils comptaient se rendre. Puis il revint à table.

Ses collègues la félicitèrent pour son sang froid, sa maitrise des gestes d'urgence. Elle aurait dû se sentir flattée. Au lieu de cela, elle était contrariée. Profondément contrariée! Quelle idée stupide avait pu jaillir dans la cervelle de House pour qu'il joue les entremetteurs. Elle se sentait rejetée. Elle avait pensé se rapprocher de lui, avait mis tous ses attributs en avant pour le séduire. Charme, intelligence et beauté. Et ce connard la repoussait. Une fois de plus. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se leva. House l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda où elle allait. Elle se pencha vers lui, sa bouche collée à son oreille et murmura « M'envoyer en l'air avec l'inconnu. » Il ne sourit pas.

Quel idiot, quel idiot, quel idiot ! Se disait-il en boucle. Pourquoi avoir agi comme ça? La journée s'était déroulée à merveille. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, avaient passé des bons moments ensemble. Le diner était juste parfait. Et elle était sublime, comme toujours, dans sa petite robe noire. Non, il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout. Vouloir la maquer avec cet imbécile. Alors qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que l'avoir pour lui tout seul. La posséder, dans tous les sens du terme. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par la voix de Foreman.

« À quoi vous jouez House ? » lui demanda le neurologue, visiblement irrité.

« Je mange. » Répondit celui-ci en amenant la fourchette à sa bouche, comme si ça ne semblait pas évident.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je parlais de Cuddy. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de raconter à un inconnu qu'elle avait besoin de se faire sauter? » Il avait fait exprès d'employer ce terme, légèrement vulgaire. Il voulait voir la réaction de House. Il vit la peine dans ses yeux.

« Et alors? Ça change quoiqu'elle le branche elle-même ou que je joue les entremetteurs. Dans tous les cas, le résultat est le même! » Il se voulait moqueur, mais ne parvenait pas à ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse. Bien sûr que le résultat n'était pas le même, et ne serait jamais le même. Il lui avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'il était un connard et qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer une relation avec lui.

« Vous voulez être avec elle plus que tout et vous l'envoyez dans les bras d'un autre? Logique. House, arrêtez de jouer au con. Vous allez la perdre. Et pour de bon! » Menaça Foreman.

« Oh la ferme! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Jimmy Criquet! » Cria House. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais les mots du neurologue l'avaient atteint. Il avait raison. Il devait agir.

Elle sortit dans la rue, devant le restaurant, fulminante. Comment avait-il osé ? Une fois de plus. Elle devait s'y résoudre et s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa jeune collègue plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Rien de sentimental avec House. De l'amitié, du sexe à la limite. Mais c'était tout. Elle devait refouler au plus profond d'elle-même son amour pour lui. Ça n'aboutirait pas et ça ne pourrait que la faire souffrir. Et elle avait assez donné de ce côté-là.

Un groupe de jeunes gens passa devant elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont elle avait encore plus besoin que de l'amour du diagnosticien à ce moment-là. Son physique agréable et son assurance allaient l'aider. Elle mit la cigarette qu'on lui tendit dans sa bouche et laissa le jeune homme l'allumer. Il lui souriait. Elle inspira, laissant entrer la nicotine au plus profond de sa poitrine. Elle toussa. Ça faisait longtemps. Elle reprit une bouffée, s'appuyant sur un lampadaire. Elle sentit les effets positifs de la nicotine sur son stress. Putain, que c'était bon. Deux ans qu'elle ne s'était pas accordé ce vice. Depuis l'affaire Tritter en fait. Elle reprit une nouvelle inspiration, fermant les yeux. Elle se détendait. Pas autant et aussi bien que sous les caresses de House, mais ça faisait son petit effet. House, il allait savoir qu'elle avait fumé. Il sentirait l'odeur, verrait son regard embrumé. Elle décida qu'elle n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre. Elle était une femme libre et comptait bien agir comme tel. Elle jeta le mégot au sol, l'écrasa à l'aide de son talon et regagna la table. Pleine de bonnes résolutions. Détendue et sûre d'elle. Mais jusqu'à quand ?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI

Il la regarda regagner son siège. Elle avait dans les yeux ce petit air triste qu'il connaissait si bien. Il devait arrêter. Ses conneries, sa méchanceté gratuite et ses petits jeux. Il l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui. Elle aurait dû tomber amoureuse d'un homme bon et honnête, avec le sens des responsabilités et la fibre paternelle. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait choisi lui. Avait-elle réellement choisi au fond ? Parce que lui n'était pas sûr d'avoir choisi. Et pourtant, le résultat était là. Vingt ans qu'il fondait devant ses grands yeux bleus et ses boucles brunes, son intelligence et sa naïveté, son humour et ses colères. Il avait parfois réussi à se la sortir de la tête, s'abandonnant aux yeux noisette de Stacy. Elle était plus calme, plus posée que Lisa. Et définitivement moins rigolote. Mais il l'avait aimé. Et elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour sa supérieure était beaucoup plus fort, plus intense. Et si malheur devait se produire, sa peine n'en serait que proportionnelle ! Était-il prêt à prendre un tel risque ? Rien n'était moins sur.

L'odeur acre du tabac vint chatouiller ses narines. Elle avait fumé. Il regarda ses yeux rougis. Cigarette ou larmes ? Soleil ou désespoir ? Il savait qu'elle ne s'accordait un shoot de nicotine qu'en cas de stress intense. Il était d'ailleurs quasiment sur qu'elle n'avait pas fumé depuis sa fausse-couche. Il se souvint l'état de néant absolu dans lequel elle était. Même après avoir perdu Joy, elle n'avait pas fumé. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il sentait la vague de culpabilité l'envahir et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il passa sa main sous la table et serra celle de la jeune femme, façon muette de lui présenter ses excuses. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un pâle sourire. Ses excuses étaient acceptées, maintenant il allait devoir se faire pardonner.

Le moment du dessert venu, Cuddy hésita. Elle avait envie de chocolat. Non, elle avait besoin de chocolat. Sentir l'arôme amer fondre sous sa langue, faire une overdose de sucre. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Avec la venue de Rachel, elle avait laissé tomber le sport. Elle qui en faisait au moins quatre heures par semaine ne s'accordait plus que quelques minutes ça et là de yoga. Ça lui manquait et son corps lui prouvait. Mais elle aimait sa fille et était prête à tous les sacrifices pour elle.

« Une salade de fruit, s'il vous plait. » Demanda-t-elle au garçon. Fière de sa résolution, elle se laissa glisser dans sa chaise et écouta, distraite, la conversation de ses collègues.

À croire qu'ils avaient tous choisi ce qu'il y avait de plus calorique sur la carte ! Banana split, sorbets et une forêt noire. Elle l'aurait tué, jurant qu'il avait fait exprès. Commander ce qu'elle désirait le plus et le lui brandir sous le nez. Du House tout craché! Elle le regarda attraper la cerise en haut du gâteau et la porter à sa bouche. Il lui lança un coup d'œil furtif et se lécha les doigts. Elle l'imita en passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure. À cet instant, elle était partagée par l'envie d'être cerise et celle de la manger. Elle n'eut pas le temps de décider que déjà il plongeait sa cuillère dans l'onctueux gâteau. La chantilly et la génoise ne résistèrent pas à cet assaut. Il porta le bien à sa bouche, fermant les yeux pour mieux le savourer.

Elle imaginait la douceur froide de la chantilly sur sa langue. Puis la génoise. Subtil mélange de kirsch, profondément fruité, et de chocolat, tendrement amer. Au milieu, une cerise. La chaleur de l'alcool dans sa bouche mêlée à la douceur du fruit. Elle ne tenait plus. Elle déglutit, avalant sa salive abondamment produite pendant son fantasme culinaire.

« Vous en voulez ? » Entendit-elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se faire une opinion sur la question qu'une gourmande cuillère se trouvait à l'orée de ses lèvres. Elle regarda son propriétaire avec malice et ouvrit docilement la bouche. Cascade de plaisir et de saveur. C'était aussi bien que dans son imaginaire. Non, c'était mieux! Elle rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que House s'était nettement rapproché d'elle, leurs genoux se touchant. Entre eux deux, l'assiette à dessert. Pas le temps de protester qu'une nouvelle cuillère fit son apparition. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Elle était seule au monde. Univers chocolaté et crémeux avec pour roi, un certain Greg le majestueux. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. La froideur de son iris contrastant avec la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir vécu un moment aussi sensuel de toute sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la dernière bouchée.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et revint sur Terre. L'assiette était vide, les yeux du médecin brillants de désir. Elle tourna la tête et croisa les regards amusés de ses collègues. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et tendit maladroitement sa coupe de fruit pleine à son aimable serviteur. Posant ses doigts rugueux sur ceux fins de la doyenne, il lui murmura : « Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait vous laisser bichonner... » Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

La soirée était loin d'être finie...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII

Ils sortirent du restaurant, hilares. Cuddy avait foncé dans une table inoccupée. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se faire ressentir chez la doyenne. De faible corpulence et n'ayant pas beaucoup d'entrainement pour la chose, il ne lui avait fallu que quatre verres pour voir son monde s'édulcorer. House la prit, bras dessus bras dessous, pour maintenir sa balance. Ils se faufilèrent ainsi dans les rues bondées. La nuit était fraiche. La douce brise marine tentait d'éclaircir l'esprit embrumé de la directrice. Elle ferma les yeux, humant l'air iodé. Elle frissonna. De bonheur, de bien-être, d'euphorie. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi légère depuis bien longtemps. Tous ses petits soucis, envolés. La pression liée à sa fonction de directrice ? À son nouveau statut de Maman ? Oubliée le temps d'une soirée. Ce soir, elle était une jeune femme libre. Libre surtout d'aimer celui qu'elle voulait. L'alcool aidant, son esprit semblait moins lutter contre cette évidence, voir même la pousser dans ce chemin. Elle s'arrêta quand ils passèrent le long du front de mer. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit de la mer. Calme et apaisant. Bruyante respiration de la nature. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ses épaules, l'odeur de House envahir ses narines. Elle l'aimait. Elle le savait. Mais justement, ne savait pas quoi en faire. En temps normal, elle essayait de se cacher la vérité. Il était plus facile pour elle de gérer des sentiments refoulés. Mais là, elle sentait ce trop plein d'amour pointer son nez et l'envahir. Elle voulait se jeter à son cou et lui crier combien elle l'aimait. Le minimum de jugeote qui lui restait l'en empêchait.

Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna délicatement. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans la veste qu'il venait de déposer sur ses épaules nues et fixa son regard au sien. Elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure. Que lui aussi lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Du moins qu'il le lui montre. Dans ce cas, peut-être, se sentirait-elle assez forte pour envisager l'avenir avec lui. Son regard était doux, protecteur et vecteur d'une infinie tendresse. Et à ce moment-là, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui tendit le cou, les lèvres. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il l'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis un peu plus passionnément.

Il avait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui à travers ce simple baiser. Et quand elle se recula, dévoilant une larme perdue sur sa joue, il se dit que sa mission était accomplie. Il la serra contre lui, laissant la tête de la jeune femme reposer quelques instants sur sa poitrine. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui dit: « Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Ils vont finir par devenir suspicieux ! ». Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et regarda devant elle. Ses collègues, déjà loin devant, s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre.

La salle était quasiment vide. À part eux, un groupe de jeunes gens. Le groupe de médecins se détendit. Si honte il devait y avoir, ce serait devant un comité restreint. Comme la chanson du jeune homme commençait à peine, ils en profitèrent pour commander. Cuddy, se trouvant suffisamment guillerette, opta pour un soda tandis que ces collègues prirent le cocktail maison. Ils sirotèrent leur boisson tout en commentant la performance. Quand il eut fini, l'animateur monta sur scène. Il appela une certaine Lisa. La directrice regarda le jeune groupe, espérant n'être pas la seule à porter ce prénom. Pas de chance. Dans le groupe opposé, personne ne se leva. Elle leva la main, bonne élève qu'elle avait été et, se faisant, jeta un regard noir à House. Elle voulait une explication, et visiblement, il était en mesure de lui en fournir une.

« Comment dire... mon petit tour au pipi-room n'en était pas un... » Il commença, l'air mi-innocent mi-taquin. « C'est moi qui ai fait la programmation. »

« Quoi? » S'indigna-t-elle tout en se levant.

« Oui, disons juste que j'ai choisi ce que chacun de vous chantera. Je sens que ça va être drôle. » Annonça-t-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Vous allez me le payer! » souffla la future chanteuse entre ses dents.

« Je crois qu'on vous attend, Cuddy! » lui dit-il fièrement en montrant la scène. Elle lui lança un dernier regard méchant et avança jusqu'à l'estrade. Pendant tout le (court) trajet, elle ne cessa de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer. Elle le maudissait déjà intérieurement. Elle sentait la chanson à caractère sexuel, pleine de sous-entendus, façon « My Humps » des Black Eyed Peas. Elle allait mourir de honte, c'était à prévoir. L'animateur lui tendit le micro, lui demandant de se présenter brièvement avant de commencer.

« Heuu, bonsoir, je m'appelle Lisa. » Elle, l'oratrice, la directrice, la femme de pouvoir se sentait perdue devant la petite foule.

« Bonsoir Lisa! » répondit en cœur le groupe de jeunes. Elle avait l'impression d'être à un groupe de paroles, mieux à une réunion des chanteurs anonymes. Cette idée la détendit un peu. Elle sourit. Et encore davantage quand elle entendit les premières notes de la chanson.

_Un canard dans le café... _

Elle se sentait tellement soulagée. Il avait bien choisi. Cette chanson lui correspondait parfaitement. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui disant à la fois « merci » et « gars, c'est toi la source de tous mes tracas. »

_Fallait lire entre mes lignes_

_Pas mordre à mes sautes d'humeur... _

Il savait si bien le faire. Il voyait toujours net dans son jeu, dans son esprit. Mais en était-il ainsi pour ses autres employés? Elle était parfois un peu colérique, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle les regarda, leur destinant ce petit message.

_Fallait rester zen. Soyons zen. _

Elle souriait tout en chantant, balançant ses bras en rythme.

_Du sang froid dans les veines, soyons zen. _

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand on dirige un hôpital et qu'on a un certain Grégory House pour employé !

_Plus de chocs à la chaine. _

Ça, elle le souhaitait plus que tout ! Elle devait bien avouer que certains jours tout partait à voleau. La cascade d'ennuis. Et dans ces cas, elle avait bien du mal à rester...

_Zen. Restons zen._

_Du calme à la vie comme à la scène. _

Ah oui, c'est sur que si sa vie professionnelle était aussi calme que sa vie personnelle, sa zenitude atteindrait des sommets. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment? Non. Elle aimait cette décharge d'adrénaline que produisait le chaos. Et encore plus quand c'était un big-bang créé par son diagnosticien !

_Sans amour et sans haine...,_

elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec les paroles. L'amour et la haine. Deux sentiments si diamétralement opposés, mais en même temps si proche... tellement proche qu'il lui arrivait souvent de les confondre.

Elle continua la chanson, adressant mimiques et regards à ses différents employés. Mimant les paroles, les faisant siennes. La chanson était déjà finie. Quelques rires et applaudissements plus tard, l'animateur refaisait surface. Il la félicita chaleureusement en lui demandant des explications sur le choix de cette chanson.

Elle sourit, faisant découvrir ses dents parfaitement alignées dans un sourire carnassier: « Ce sont mes employés qui l'ont choisi. Je crois qu'ils se sentent un peu coupables de mes sautes d'humeur. » Dit-elle en riant, avant de regagner son siège.

La tablée rigolait de bon cœur. Ils la félicitèrent, pour son aplomb, sa maitrise vocale et son humour. House se justifia de lui avoir fait essuyer les plates bandes. Après tout, c'était elle qui les avait forcés à venir. L'ambiance était détendue, vraiment chaleureuse. Elle sirota son coca pendant qu'un membre de l'autre groupe chantait.

La chanson se terminant, le groupe cessa petit à petit de bavarder. Chacun se demandait à qui le tour et, surtout, ce que House avait bien put mijoter. Les trois jeunes médecins retinrent leur souffle pendant que l'animateur parlait. Taub ferma les yeux. « Et m****! » C'était son tour.

Il avait toujours été un piètre chanteur. Et Cuddy avait mis la barre haute. Elle avait chanté juste et assurait le spectacle. Il doutait de pouvoir en faire de même. Il monta rapidement sur scène, se présenta et ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement pour la clémence de son patron. Il s'était montré sympa avec Cuddy, pourquoi pas avec lui. D'accord, elle, il l'aimait, mais on peut toujours rêver, n'est-ce pas ? « Oh le c**! » laissa-t-il échapper en entendant l'intro. Ce n'était pas fair-play. Il ressortait des vieux dossiers, en plus.

_J'ai accepté par erreur ton invitation... _

Ça, c'était sur. Aussi vrai pour celle de House que pour celle de l'infirmière qu'il avait mise dans son lit.

_Tu sais j'ai pas toute ma raison..._

Ce jour-là, définitivement, il l'avait perdu. Il s'en voulait toujours autant. Et savoir que House jouait avec ça, le rendait encore malheureux. Il s'empressa de regarder son supérieur, cherchant des réponses au choix de cette chanson. House ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. Il lui avait fait avouer son adultère devant tous ses collègues, l'avouer même à sa femme. Était-il temps pour lui de se pardonner ? De tourner la page sur cette erreur pour aller de l'avant ? C'est du moins ce qu'il crut voir dans le regard de son ainé, et, quelque part, le remercia de l'amener à extérioriser ces sentiments.

_Tu sais j'ai pas confiance_

_J'ai pas confiance en moi... _

Non, il n'avait plus du tout confiance en lui. Aussi bien sur le plan professionnel que sur le plan personnel. Il avait besoin de la regagner, s'il ne voulait pas finir comme son ami Kutner...

_Ça n'ira pas plus loin tu vois _

Il avait commis des erreurs dans le passé, il devait en tirer des leçons. Son adultère, sa tentative de suicide, celle de Kutner.

_Reste à savoir si on trace un trait_

_Un point dans notre espace _

_Tu sais j'ai pas toute ma raison, _

Tirer un trait. Avec cette chanson, cette prise de conscience musicale. Il en avait bien besoin.

Ses deux collègues l'avaient fixé tout au long de la chanson. Il semblait triste, empreint aux doutes. Ils savaient qu'il avait une part d'ombre, de mystère en lui. Une part vraiment noire. Qui n'avait fait que s'obscurcir davantage avec la mort de Laurence. Ils regardèrent House méchamment. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin d'enfoncer les gens?

Ce dernier regardait attentivement l'apprenti chanteur, essayant de décoder ses pensées, ses doutes surtout. Il s'en voulait pour le suicide de son jeune employé. Il n'avait rien vu venir et ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons de cet acte déraisonné. Par contre, il sentait bien la détresse de l'ancien chirurgien. Son train de vie lui manquait, c'était un fait. Sa liberté dans l'exercice de ses fonctions aussi, il devait faire avec. Mais la culpabilité d'avoir trompé sa femme, il devait passer outre. Il savait que jamais plus il ne ferait de tel écart, cette expérience l'avait changé. Il devait juste en prendre conscience et s'en sentir valorisé. Quand il le vit émettre un fin sourire à la toute fin de la chanson, il sut que le message était passé. Il avait accompli sa mission. Au suivant!

La tristesse de la chanson et du chanteur avait jeté un froid. Le malaise était palpable. Heureusement, le groupe de jeune avait choisi une chanson plus… Plus sexuelle, plus déchaînante. C'est ce que se dirent House et Foreman en croisant les regards lubriques de leurs partenaires respectives.

En temps normal, Cuddy détestait cette chanson. Elle éveillait en elle la crainte de toute femme, un réel sentiment de malaise. Les mots crus et abrupts du martyr résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il chanter cela? Comment pouvait-il oser? Elle n'avait jamais vécu de tels sévices, mais ne pouvait que compatir, en ayant trop vu au cours de sa carrière.

Pourtant ce soir-là, les mots de Kurt Cobain prenaient une tout autre signification. La sensualité de sa détresse, sa rage et sa colère. Ces sentiments lui étaient si familiers. Tout comme l'envie de sexe. Pas d'amour, pas de tendresse. Du sexe. Un homme, une femme. Bestial, animal, enragé.

_Rape me_

_Rape me again _

_E_lle murmura ses paroles à la seule personne qu'elle voulait. House. Elle le désirait tellement que ça lui faisait mal. Là, juste entre les jambes. Cette douleur, sa chaleur. Elle voulait l'expérimenter. Devenir ivre de son corps comme elle en était du vin. Qu'il la plaque au mur, qu'il la prenne toute entière

_Do it again and again._

Elle savait que si elle commençait, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Le flot de passion commençait à la pénétrer, à défaut de choses plus matérielles, plus charnelles. Elle se laissa emporter, transporter par la musique. Orgasme auditif que les râles du chanteur grunge lui apportèrent. Elle chanta elle aussi. Murmura, gémit les paroles. Et dans un dernier souffle, alors que la chanson devenait enragée, elle murmura

_Rape me_

_Rape me _

Elle laissa la tension retombée. Satisfaite tout en restant insatisfaite.

Maintenant, c'était dit.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VIII

Il le pensait depuis longtemps, mais avait enfin confirmation. Cette femme était folle. Et en manque. Grandement ! Et au final, lui aussi. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée le soir où elle avait perdu Joy, sa vie n'était plus pareille. Plus de prostituées. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'abandonner dans les bras d'une autre. Moins de sorties, plus de gueule de bois. Mais un mal de tête de tous les instants. Il réfléchissait trop. À l'avenir, à eux, à ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Il ne voulait pas finir vieux et seul. Il avait mis longtemps à accepter qu'il avait des sentiments pour sa patronne. Et ça lui prenait encore pas mal de temps de figurer ce qu'il voulait faire de son derrière.

Pourtant là, il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait en faire et avec qui. Elle avait dégagé une telle sensualité, une telle force, un tel désespoir que ça l'avait retourné. Complément. Son boxer pouvait dire de même. Il la regarda de nouveau. Yeux fermés, bouche légèrement ouverte. Cette image lui était familière. Et il ne demandait qu'à en être plus. Il voulait être l'instigateur de cette moue, comme il l'avait été des années auparavant. Mais il ne voulait rien précipiter. Il avait attendu six ans. Il n'était plus à un soir près. Parce que ce soir, il était hors de question pour lui de profiter de son imprégnation alcoolique. Il avait eu beau se dire qu'elle avait encore un minimum les pieds sur terre, qu'elle savait à peu près ce qu'elle faisait, elle venait de lui prouver tout le contraire.

Et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul... Il vit l'abruti qu'il avait invité. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Heureusement que Cuddy et Thirteen étaient parties se repoudrer le nez. Il allait pouvoir évincer l'indésirable, vite fait bien fait. Et surtout, Lisa n'en saurait rien. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de ses employés.

Décidément pas sa soirée. L'homme arriva à sa hauteur au moment même où les deux brunes regagnaient leurs sièges. Il vit aussitôt le regard réprobateur de Cuddy. Il avait fait le con. Il allait assurer et finir la soirée sans heurts. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à gagner les faveurs de sa belle, ce n'était pas pour les perdre en un instant.

« Écoutez, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous viendriez. » Dit House, ne laissant pas une chance à l'homme de dire quoi que ce soit. « J'ai fait une mauvaise blague à ma patronne. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. ». Il baissa le regard, il n'aimait vraiment pas s'excuser. Cuddy le regarda, abasourdie. Quel gros con. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il lui donnait la becquée de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit, l'embrassait, jouait au gentleman et maintenant elle n'était plus que sa patronne. Dix minutes plus tôt, elle lui chantait à quel point elle le désirait et là, elle n'était plus que la directrice de l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait. Bien. Parfait. Il voulait jouer. Elle allait jouer.

« Non, c'est bon House, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce, en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'inconnu. « Maintenant que vous êtes là, ce serait dommage de nous quitter avant même de vous être amusé. » Elle battit des cils et sut que l'homme était subjugué. Elle avait un physique avantageux et savait en jouer. Des années de pratique! Elle jeta une œillade à House, espérant bien le faire enrager. Il semblait calme. Elle allait devoir redoubler d'efforts.

À ce moment-là, l'animateur appela Rémy. Cette dernière, d'une nature plutôt réservée, avança vers la scène avec appréhension. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois vers son compagnon, lui demandant un soutien moral. Il lui souriait, l'encourageait. Juste avant de monter sur l'estrade elle vit House lui faire signe que tout aller bien se passer, pouces en l'air. Elle craignait le pire. C'était officiel. Quand les premiers accords se firent entendre, elle éclata de rire. Soulagée. House était un idiot et elle allait bien se marrer.

_Allo Lola c'est encore moi. _

Elle n'avait pas de tabou. Du moins pas en ce qui concernait sa sexualité. Elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'on tombe amoureux de personnes et non d'un genre. Pour elle, tout était une question d'envie, de feeling. Un jour un homme. Le lendemain une femme. Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux, l'enroula autour de son doigt et d'une moue boudeuse continua.

_Allo Lola ne raccroche pas._

_Ne mets pas de holà, Lola, oh là! _

Elle se dandinait, bougeant ses hanches en rythme et continuant son numéro de petite fille. Elle savait que ça exciterait Foreman. Il savait qu'elle était ouverte d'esprit et n'y voyait pas d'objection. Elle était avec lui parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Et ça leur suffisait. Ils avaient confiance.

_C'est la première fois pour moi que tes yeux me font..._

Les yeux de Foreman, noisettes parfaites, la faisaient fondre et elle était bien décidée à le lui prouver.

Cuddy, surprise, se retourna vers House. Pourquoi avoir une telle chanson, dont le thème principal était l'homosexualité féminine. Elle était perdue. La tablée rit. Thirteen était bi. La doyenne vira au rouge en pensant qu'elle avait pris sa douche, avec Rémy dans la même pièce qu'elle. Qu'elle s'était habillée, préparée devant elle. Le neurologue nota son embarras, en profita pour rire à ses dépens. Il lui confirma que la jolie brune n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Elle rit. Elle aimait ces moments passés avec son équipe. La complicité qu'ils partageaient. Elle se souvint alors de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Elle se pencha vers lui, laissant entrevoir son décolleté au concerné et lui souffla à l'oreille qui était qui, lui parla de son travail. Rapidement, ils se trouvèrent à rire à voix haute, parlant de tout et de rien. Cet homme était assez charmant. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu lui plaire. Mais là, il n'était pour elle qu'un jouet, un stratagème pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, ennuyer celui qu'elle aimait. Et ça commençait à marcher. House serrait les dents, les joues légèrement pourpres. Plus il lui lançait des regards assassins, plus elle se rapprochait de... comment il s'appelait déjà ? Du type du resto. Pour elle, il n'était que le type du resto. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Et Rachel, vous l'avez eu au téléphone ce soir ? » Demanda House, complètement hors de propos, avant de se lever. L'homme regarda Cuddy. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle était mère. Et ça n'eut pas l'air de plaire à cet homme. Il perdit encore un peu plus de son capital sympathie. Ne pas aimer les enfants, délit, crime aux yeux de la douce mère. Il commençait à lui faire ses adieux quand House arriva, telle une tornade, l'empoigna, la força à se lever et la guida, main dans la main jusqu'à la scène. Elle essaya de se débattre quelque peu, mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Arrivés sur scène, il desserra quelque peu son étreinte, s'approcha du micro. Il lui fit signe de faire de même. Qu'avait-il pu bien prévoir encore ? Seul lui avait le secret de ses effets mélodramatiques. Et là, elle en était un peu lasse.

Lassitude évaporée aux premières notes de la musique.

« Vous connaissez ça, vous ? » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

« N'insultez pas ma culture musicale, bouclettes ! » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque, sensuelle. Sa phrase finit, il commença à chanter.

_J'ai le feu du volcan_

_La chaleur du désert_

_La saveur de la Terre_

_La lueur d'une lune claire_

_Je n'ai rien que dans le cœur_

_L'immensité du ciel ouvert_

Elle était sous le choc et sous le charme. Il avait la voix le plus merveilleuse qui soit. Douce et rauque, mélodieuse et enivrante. Et elle adorait cette chanson, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à lui, à elle, à un possible eux quand elle l'écoutait. Peut-être l'aimait-elle tant pour ça.

_J'ai la fraicheur d'une rivière_

_La colère du typhon_

_J'ai l'amour d'une mère_

_Le tourment des quatre vents_

_Comme ils tombent les flocons de l'hiver_

_Ils s'entassent dans ma tête comme mes contradictions_

_Et mes perles d'amour dans un écrin de poussière_

C'était tout elle. Le feu et la glace. La douceur et la colère. L'amour et la haine. La première fois qu'il avait entendu cette chanson, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à elle. Les paroles et la musique. Elle aimait la douceur, la rythmique du Reggae. Sans doute parce que ça lui rappelait leur voyage en Afrique. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, voulant la regarder dans les yeux quand il prononcerait ces paroles lourdes de sens.

_Étrange comme je t'aime_

_Étrange comme je t'aime_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que leurs voix se mariaient parfaitement. Celle de son partenaire, rauque, mélodieuse avec la sienne, haut percée avec ce fin accent bourgeois qu'elle cultivait. Il ressortait d'autant plus quand elle chantait, remarqua-t-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur les paroles. Et l'homme avec qui elle partageait ce duo.

_J'ai la lumière du soleil_

_Le frisson de la fougère_

Elle était son rayon de soleil, apportant joie et gaieté autour d'elle.

_La rudesse de l'hiver_

_La douceur du miel_

Il se cachait sous cette apparence froide, mais elle savait qu'au fond, il était moelleux et douillet. Un _Mon Chéri_. Carapace amère, intérieur chaud et sensuel. Cœur, moelleux à souhait.

_La folie manifeste_

_La tristesse éphémère_

Il savait que sous ses apparences rigides se cachait la plus impétueuse des femmes. Elle était dotée d'une personnalité exceptionnelle. Et savait pardonner. Savait lui pardonner.

_La foi de ceux qui ne posent pas de barrières._

Il n'aimait pas être contraint, avoir des limites fixées. Et leur entente était parfaite parce qu' aussi maniaque et autoritaire qu'elle était, elle savait accepter cela. Elle lui enviait même cette liberté d'action et de pensée.

Ils se tournèrent complètement l'un vers l'autre, ne montrant que leurs profils à la salle.

_Étrange comme je t'aime..._

Ils continuèrent la chanson ainsi. Explorant, dévoilant leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, subjugués par l'intensité du moment. C'était beau, c'était grand. C'était magique.

_Étrange comme je t'aime _

_Étrange comme je t'aime_

_Wow wow wow_

Ils se figèrent, incapables d'en dire plus. Ils laissèrent les deux chanteuses finir pour eux.

_Je t'aime..._

Les idées, les émotions allaient à la vitesse grand V dans sa tête. Déjà elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se refréner, elle colla une gifle magistrale sur la joue de House.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

Il porta sa main à sa joue, tentant de chasser le feu qui l'avait envahie. Il n'avait ni eut le temps de réagir ni même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais le fait était là. Rouge sur sa joue barbue. Saignant dans son cœur. Lisa Cuddy l'avait giflé. Et pas une petite tapette pour rire. Non, une grosse claque de colère. Il se repassait les événements des précédentes minutes, essayant de trouver le pourquoi du comment. Quelques secondes plus tôt, ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux chantant une chanson ô combien significative. La mélodie finie, il avait commencé à se pencher vers elle, pensant l'embrasser. Et là, le choc, le coup. Pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Avait-elle senti le baiser arriver ? Ne le désirait-elle pas ? Avait-il mal interprété les signes ? Trop de questions. Pas de réponses. Il lui fallait des réponses!

Il reporta son attention vers la seule personne en mesure de lui en fournir. Elle était déjà loin, détalant comme un lapin. La porte dérobée à droite de la scène s'ouvrit et elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il ne réfléchit pas. De toute façon, il n'en était pas capable. Son corps était sur pilote automatique. Il courut. Enfin, autant qu'il lui était possible avec sa jambe. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dehors. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle était là. Assise sur un banc, genoux remontés sur la poitrine, elle pleurait.

Elle ne savait plus trop la cause de ses larmes. Colère ? Aucun doute. Bonheur ? Un peu aussi. Déception ? Quelque part quant même. Frustration ? Définitivement ! La soirée avait connu trop de chamboulements, tout comme ses sentiments. Passer de la haine au désir le plus total, de la colère au bonheur sans nuages n'était pas chose aisée. Elle repensa aux minutes écoulées. Elle avait été heureuse. Vraiment et totalement heureuse. Il lui avait fait ressentir un bien-être profond, lui prouvant qu'il pouvait être attentionné et, quelque part, romantique. Ils avaient été seuls au monde. Lui, elle et la mélodie. Elle s'était sentie, mieux, elle aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse. Puis la colère des événements passés avait refait surface. L'homme du restaurant. L'absurde invitation de House. Oui, elle était en colère après lui. À moins qu'elle ne soit en colère après elle-même... elle rageait contre sa phobie de l'engagement, sa tendance à anéantir toute chance de bonheur.

« Lisa ! » Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie. Il l'avait suivi. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Et, bizarrement, il ne semblait pas trop en colère.

« Excusez-moi » dit-elle d'une voix douce, sans rencontrer son regard. Après tout, c'était le minimum. Cependant, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'excusait. La gifle ? Le moment gâché ? Avoir ruiné leur chance ? Elle ne le précisa pas.

« Je crois, au contraire, que vous ne l'êtes pas du tout. » dit-il en la défiant du regard, sa voix plus forte.

« Non, vous avez raison. Vous êtes un con et vous la méritiez ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton, avec la même défiance. Aussitôt elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait répondu cela, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'en pensait pas un traitre mot.

« Dans 90% des cas, cette gifle, je la mérite. Et pourtant, vous ne me la donnez pas. Et, aujourd'hui, alors que je suis respectueux envers vous et que je m'ouvre un peu à vous, vous m'en collez une ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que vous crevez de trouille... » Son ton s'était radouci, se faisant rieur avec les dernières paroles. Son regard, cependant, n'avait rien perdu en intensité.

Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ça devenait franchement déstabilisant. Elle ne pouvait qu'être honnête. « N'inversez pas les rôles, House ! Vous vous êtes amusé avec moi toute la soirée. Vous m'avez poussé dans les bras d'un autre puis avez tout fait pour me reconquérir. À quoi vous jouez ? Vous avez besoin de me voir proche d'un autre pour me vouloir ? Parce que ça ne marche pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un jouet ! C'est fini le temps du bac à sable. » Elle lâcha ces paroles avec une telle rage que ça l'avait pris de cours. Il était en train de penser à quoi lui répondre quand il la vit tourner les talons et partir. Sa silhouette se fondit dans la nuit noire.

« Merde » murmura-t-il en retournant auprès de ses collègues. Il se saisit de sa veste, le sac de Cuddy et reparti. Il ne voulait pas la laisser affronter la nuit seule. Une femme aussi belle qu'elle, il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver. En se dirigeant vers leur villa, il tenta de se rassurer. La maison était à seulement cinq minutes à pieds du karaoké. Et puis Cuddy est une grande fille. Une femme forte et courageuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé partir seule et pressa le pas.

Et s'il avait raison. Oui, il avait toujours raison. C'était House après tout. L'odieux, le prétentieux, l'irritable House. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était morte de trouille. Ça et le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de faire fonctionner aucune de ses relations. Mais c'était le bon. C'était lui qu'elle avait cherché toute sa vie. Et il était juste sous son nez. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Depuis vingt ans en fait. Une pensée traversa alors son esprit : et si elle n'avait jamais pu tomber amoureuse, être heureuse avec un homme parce que son cœur était déjà pris ? Si elle ne pouvait pas s'engager avec qui que ce soit parce qu'elle était déjà engagée ailleurs ? Ces pensées la rassurèrent un peu. Pourrait-elle enfin anéantir sa théorie de l'échec ?

Elle retira ses sandales, marchant pieds nus dans la rue déserte. Elle ne se sentait pas sécurisée et voulait pouvoir courir, en cas de nécessité. Elle entra dans la propriété, attrapa la clef cachée sous le pot de fleurs et entra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jambe en compote, House fit son entrée dans la grande maison. La porte était déverrouillée. Cuddy était rentrée. Il soupira de soulagement. Il posa leurs affaires sur le dossier du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa patronne. Dans le silence de la nuit, il pouvait aisément distinguer des gémissements. Pas de doutes, ils provenaient de la chambre de la charmante brune. Aucun doute non plus sur le fait qu'ils sortaient de sa gorge. Il resta là, un moment, ahuri.


	10. Chapter 10

_CHAPITRE X_

Il resta un moment interdit. Avec qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un sur le retour et s'était jeté dans ses bras ? Avait-elle croisé l'homme du restaurant ? Elle était si en manque que ça... ? Il tendit l'oreille et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'y avait là qu'une seule personne gémissante. Pas de bruits masculins. Alors, soit elle était très très chanceuse, soit elle était très très coquine. Il tourna doucement la poignée de la chambre et entra. Il repoussa la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit. Il resta dans le recoin que formait le mur et la porte d'entrée, ne voulant pas être vu. Il pencha la tête, légèrement, pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés elle laissa un nouveau gémissement sortir de ses lèvres. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Il pouvait deviner les mouvements des mains de la jeune femme, la couette bougeant en rythme. Elle était magnifique. Son visage légèrement tourmenté, ses joues rosies, sa bouche entrouverte. Et lui, il commençait à être vraiment excité. Il se sentit tout à coup drôlement à l'étroit dans son pantalon et du refréner son envie de remplacer les mains de la directrice par les siennes. Puis ses lèvres ou lui-même, tout entier. Il posa sa tête sur le mur, son esprit trop embrumé pour maintenir un quelconque équilibre.

Il continua à la regarder se donner du plaisir. Des années de pratiques avaient rendu ses gestes experts. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était à l'orée de l'orgasme, son visage se crispant, ses mouvements devenant plus frénétiques, ses gémissements anarchiques. Il avait connu cette expression, ces gémissements et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : en redevenir la cause, l'auteur. Mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il devait avancer subtilement. Et là, ça aurait été tout sauf subtil. Ce soir, il ne serait que spectateur. Ça lui convenait aussi.

Il retint son souffle. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, il devait rêver. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Il recula, ne voulant pas être surpris. Elle avait rouvert les yeux, son corps se détendait. Le tourment de l'orgasme avait disparu. Il ferma les yeux et revit la scène. Cuddy gémissant des « oh oui », des « oh mon dieu » et un « oh mon dieu, Greg... ». Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait bien prononcé son nom au milieu de son extase. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Elle rêvait, mieux elle fantasmait sur lui. Il en avait maintenant la preuve. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Elle laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller, profitant de ce bien-être infini. Si seulement il avait été là. Elle rêvait qu'il entre en douce dans sa chambre, la surprenant dans cette fâcheuse posture. Il n'aurait pas été choqué, elle le savait. Plutôt excité. Elle aurait voulu sentir sa couverture se lever, l'air frais entrer dans ce cocon. Puis des mains, des lèvres, une bouche. Elle imaginait qu'il aurait instantanément remplacé ses mains par ses lèvres expertes. Il était doué et elle le savait. Elle l'aurait laissé prendre possession de son corps. Devenir sienne. Elle aurait tellement voulu ça. Mais il n'était pas...

Sa porte claqua. Elle sursauta. Il arrivait définitivement trop tard. Elle sortit à la hâte ses mains de sa culotte, les frottant sur son t-shirt. Il ne devait pas savoir. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Il fallait qu'elle change d'attitude et vite. Sinon, elle n'allait pas finir d'en voir, de subir ses remarques.

« House, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » lui cria-t-elle. Il fut surpris de la voir passer de plénitude à colère. Elle était vraiment forte, très forte. Il lui sourit. Le jeu pouvait commencer !

« Mais j'ai frappé, je crois que vous ne m'avez pas entendu... » dit-il innocemment. « Tu penses, t'étais bien trop occupée. » rit-il intérieurement. Il devait faire attention à ne pas trop en dire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'était resté à la regarder. Il allait encore passer pour le pervers de service. Et fini les chances de la mettre dans son lit.

« Vous n'avez pas tapé! » objecta-t-elle en rougissant intensément. Il était fort probable qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu et elle le savait. Mais lui ne devait pas le savoir.

« Si, bon enfin passons. On ne va pas commencer à se disputer. » dit-il dans un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisions avant que je ne rentre ? » demanda-t-elle sceptique. Elle entreprit de s'assoir dans le lit, voulant être face à face avec lui.

« Heu, non. Nous discutions comme les deux adultes civilisés que nous sommes. » il souriait toujours autant. « Pour rappel, je vous disais que vous creviez de trouille à l'idée de vous engager. Et je m'excusais pour mon comportement inapproprié ce soir. » finit-il, d'une voix douce. Elle se sentit tout à coup vraiment faible.

« Excusez-moi aussi. Je crois que j'ai un peu sur-réagis. » dit-elle sur le même ton, le regardant dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras quelques instants.

Se retirant, il lui dit: « Excuses acceptées. » Elle lui sourit. Autant il pouvait être la personne la plus pénible sur terre, autant il pouvait être adorable. Avec lui, c'était blanc ou noir, tout ou rien. Pas de demi-mesure. Et elle aimait ça. Elle le regarda et elle sut aussitôt qu'il allait lui reparler de ses sentiments. Elle devait changer de sujet. Vite.

« House. » appela Cuddy. « Mmh lui répondit-il. « Vous alliez chanter quoi ce soir? ». Elle voulait savoir. Avait-il choisi quelque chose de significatif ? Pour elle ? Pour eux ?

Il hésita un instant. Il savait qu'elle voulait à tout prix changer de sujet. Ne pas parler de leurs sentiments. Il n'était pas sur non plus de vouloir le faire, bien qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'il devait.

_Roxanne... You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_Walk the street for money..._

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle quand il entendait cette chanson. Son métier, charmer les donateurs, porter ses petites jupes et ses hauts décolletés. Pourtant, il ne la considérait pas comme telle. Il vit qu'elle était choquée. Il se dépêcha de continuer.

_I loved you since I knew ya_

_I wouldn't talk down to ya_

_I have to tell you just how I feel_

_I won't share you with another boy_

_I know my mind is made up_

_So put away your make up_

_Lisaa_

Il adorait plus que tout le second couplet. Tellement vrai. Il n'était pas fort pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il préférait laisser Sting ou Norah Jones parler pour lui. Oui, il lui avait chanté Roxane. Mais, sur scène, il avait prévu tout autre chose.

Elle ne put que sourire. De bonheur. Il avait su trouver les mots, même si elle avait craint le pire au début. C'était quelque chose de mignon, de très attentionné venant de lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Le remerciant, lui exprimant ses sentiments. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés l'un à l'autre. Se détachant doucement, l'homme lui dit: « Je suis pardonné? ». elle rit de bon cœur, puis fit mine de réfléchir. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire oui, il ajouta. « Parce que si tu n'es pas sure, je peux te convaincre... ». elle resta interdite. Il voulait coucher avec elle, voilà tout. Manipulateur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester cependant, qu'il l'avait fait s'allonger à plat ventre. Il retira la couverture et d'un mouvement vif lui enleva son t-shirt. Il la sentit se tendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura dans son oreille : « Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'allais prendre soin de toi ? » Elle le regarda, surprise, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Elle le regarda attraper le pot de crème hydratante qu'elle avait sur la table de nuit. Elle sourit. Elle l'avait peut-être mal jugé... sentiment confirmé quand elle sentit deux mains fermes se poser sur ses épaules. Elle soupira d'aise et se laissa faire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle avait survécu toutes ses années sans ce bonheur, ce délice qu'était un massage. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le massage ou le fait que ce soit House qui le faisait, mais elle se sentait incroyablement détendue. Il était ferme, mais doux, agressif et tendre. Juste comme elle aimait. Elle tourna la tête pour mieux respirer et s'enfonça un peu plus dans cet abysse de douceur. La fatigue la gagna, elle ne résista pas.

Il l'avait senti se détendre, petit à petit. Il aurait juré qu'elle dormait. Il cessa ses mouvements. Pas de protestations. Se pencha vers elle, il avait bien deviné. Ravi du résultat, il l'embrassa dans le cou, et quitta la pièce.

Regagnant sa chambre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fredonner :

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop_

_Come away with me_

_And i'll never stop lovin' you..._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

Lisa se réveilla. 4 h du matin affichait son téléphone. Pourtant, elle pouvait encore sentir les mains viriles de House sur son corps. Elle remua un peu, profitant de la caresse des draps sur son corps quasi nu. Elle étira son bras vers le côté droit du lit, espérant y trouver une forme masculine. Rien. Nada. Que des draps frais et un oreiller vide. Elle l'attrapa et le cala sous sa poitrine. C'était moelleux et douillet. Faute de mieux, elle s'en contenterait pour le reste de la nuit. Paisible, elle se rendormit.

8 h. Odeur de café et de pain grillé. Il râla, s'extirpant à contrecœur des méandres du sommeil. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête, il laissa la nouvelle journée venir à lui. Un rayon de soleil se faufila à travers les persiennes. L'odeur de l'océan. Le chant mélodieux des oiseaux. La journée commençait définitivement bien. Grégory House était, fait assez rare pour le souligner, de bonne humeur. Il poussa les draps, s'assit sur le bord du lit et, ne put réprimer un immense sourire au moment de poser pied-à-terre. Il n'avait pas mal. Juste un léger tiraillement. L'atmosphère iodée faisait des miracles sur lui. Il devrait penser à essayer la thalassothérapie, se surprit-il à penser. À moins qu'il n'ait trouvé sa thérapeute personnelle..., il rit légèrement à cette idée. Serait-il en train de virer fleur bleue ? Il secoua la tête, chassant ses inepties de son crâne. Il enfila un bas de jogging, un vieux t-shirt des Stones et curieux, s'aventura vers le salon.

Il vit sa tête et ses longs cheveux bouclés dépasser du canapé. Qui d'autre que Lisa Cuddy, directrice du PPTH, pouvait être debout à une heure si précoce ? Sans un bruit, sans poser sa canne au sol, il s'approcha d'elle. Assise en tailleur, une tasse de café à la main, quelques tartines posées sur la table basse, elle s'affairait sur son ordinateur. Il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, lui souffla doucement dans le cou avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle se retourna, sourire aux lèvres.

Il était pris de cours. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer, sa respiration de s'accélérer. Elle était belle, sublime. Rayonnante. Ses yeux gris bleus sublimés par des lunettes à monture carré, ses cheveux bouclés à outrance baignant dans les faibles rayons de soleil, son sourire sincère et enjôleur. C'était elle, totalement elle, au naturel. Il la revoyait vingt ans plus tôt. Plus belle encore, si c'était possible. Les petites rides autour de ses yeux. La marque de son sourire sur ses joues. Les petits plis sur son front. Toutes ces marques du temps avaient adouci son visage. Elle avait gagné en sagesse, en sérénité, mais avait gardé la fougue de la jeunesse. À cet instant présent, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que ce visage soit la première chose qu'il voit tous les prochains matins de sa vie.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle, plissant le front et les yeux, comme pour mieux lire en lui. Il se trouva un peu bête. Combien de temps était-il resté à la regarder ? Son esprit ensorcelé ne put que laisser éclater la vérité.

« Vous êtes magnifique. » il baissa la tête timidement, comme gêné par son propre aveu. Elle rougit intensément, flattée et heureuse.

Il se pencha vers elle, doucement, la laissant anticiper ses mouvements. Quand leurs lèvres s'apprêtèrent à se rencontrer, elle ferma les yeux, pour mieux savourer le moment. Sa bouche était tendre et douce, contrastant avec la rudesse de sa barbe. Elle se laisser porter par l'instant. Ouvrant son cœur, laissant parler ses émotions. Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, lui donnant un avant-gout de café. Et de ce que la journée serait. Il se recula, laissant encore leurs lèvres connectées, ne voulant pas perdre le contact si vite. Puis, rompant ce lien, il regarda autour de lui et lui dit:

« Du pain grillé ? Qui mange encore du pain grillé ? » lui demanda-t-il en volant l'un de ses toasts. Elle lui donna une tape sur les doigts, pour la forme. « Vous faites quoi ? » demanda-t-il en rabattant le clapet de l'ordinateur. Il voulait toute son attention. Et encore plus qu'elle se détende et oublie un peu le boulot.

« Je discutais avec ma fille, et Wilson. » répondit-elle en se frottant les doigts. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de les retirer.

« Oh. » fit-il, gêné. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. « Pourquoi ne pas finir votre petite conversation pendant que je vais nous chercher un petit-déjeuner décent ? » il se leva du canapé, fit quelques pas vers le couloir et se retourna; « À mon retour, je vous veux pour moi tout seul ! » S'exclama-t-il, en la pointant avec la canne. Elle rit, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore pouvoir inventer. Avec lui, il fallait toujours s'attendre à tout. Et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle adorait ça.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, baskets aux pieds, des pièces à la main. « Vous n'auriez pas 5 dollars ? ». Elle lui montra son sac, lui faisant signe de se servir. Il s'en saisit, hésita un instant. « Sérieux, je peux ? »

« Rien que vous n'ayez déjà fait ou vu par le passé... ». Un point pour elle. Il ouvrit la malle aux trésors, en sortit rouge à lèvres et mascara. Sa pilule.

« Depuis le temps, j'aurais cru que vous auriez laissé tomber ça... » se moqua-t-il.

« C'est vrai. En plus, les rares fois où j'aurais l'occasion de démontrer son utilité, je mets un préservatif. Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi je bourre mon corps d'hormones. Donnez-moi ça, que je la jette. » elle lui tendit la main, rictus au bout des lèvres. Elle entrait dans son jeu.

Il n'en fit rien, plaçant l'item sur la table, continuant sa quête du porte-monnaie. « Oh Lisaaa ! » fit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire coquin. Entre ces doigts, un préservatif. « On a prévu de s'amuser un peu ce week-end ? » dit-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. Elle souriait, pas le moins du monde gênée. « Il vaut mieux que je le garde, on ne sait jamais, si votre sac est trop loin le moment venu. » il le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

Elle riait à présent. « Faites donc ça. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas m'en servir avec quiconque d'autre. » lui répondit-elle, en mordillant la branche de ses lunettes. Il rougit. Elle le tenait.

Vainqueur, il brandit le porte-monnaie tant désiré, et parti.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

« Chocolatine ou croissant ? » demanda-t-il en posant les deux grosses poches sur le comptoir.

« Pain aux raisins ! » le défia-t-elle. Elle se tenait debout à côté de lui, s'apprêtant à lui servir une tasse de café.

« Lisa, la chieuse ! » dit-il en rigolant. Il sépara les deux poches, en sortit une du milieu. « Je ne te connaitrais pas si bien, je dirais que tu fais tout pour m'embêter. » Il réalisa aussitôt ce qu'il avait dit, l'usage du tutoiement. Il rougit, baissa la tête. Était-il allé trop loin ?

Deuxième fois en une demi-heure que House rougissait. C'était une date à marquer d'une pierre blanche pensa-t-elle. Elle réalisa alors le pourquoi de son embarras. Il l'avait tutoyé. Marque de familiarité s'il en est une. Mais ça sonnait bien. Ça lui plaisait. Et puis, quand on partage sa salive, on peut bien se tutoyer, se dit-elle. « Parce que tu me connais si bien que ça? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Elle put voir le soulagement sur le visage de l'homme.

« Je crois oui. Vingt ans que je te pratique déjà. Il suffit que je dise blanc ou noir pour que tu dises gris. » Il lui tendit la poche, observant sa réaction.

« Mon héros ! » dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, attrapa les deux tasses, le sac et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle s'installa sur la balancelle, il vint la rejoindre. Ils mangèrent en silence, profitant des premières lueurs du soleil et de la brise fraiche. Ils n'avaient, depuis longtemps déjà, plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils avaient cette complicité qu'ont les vieux amants. House remonta ses jambes sur le siège, calant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa patronne. Elle l'aida à s'ajuster contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle caressait distraitement ses cheveux, imaginant comme ce serait bon de pouvoir répéter ce geste, tous ces petits gestes quand bon lui semble. Elle cala sa tête contre celle de l'homme et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait profiter de l'instant présent, cesser de penser au futur, à ce qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas advenir.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, n'osant pas bouger ne voulant pas rompre le charme.

« On pourrait faire un barbecue ce soir ? » finit-il par dire.

« Mmh. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. C'était une bonne idée. Et puis pas de risque de croiser d'autres gens. Des conflits en moins. C'était vraiment une très bonne idée.

« Si je t'emmerde, tu le dis. » dit-il en rigolant. Il se tourna un peu pour l'observer.

« À vrai dire, oui. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. » répondit-elle honnêtement. Elle lui sourit. « Va pour le barbecue, et une salade de riz. »

« Une salade de riz ? » demanda-t-il.

« Y'a des végétariens ici, je te rappelle. Et puis les chips, c'est gras. » conclu-t-elle.

« Votre sens de la déduction, Dr Cuddy, me laissera toujours perplexe. » se moqua-t-il. Il fut un peu surpris de la voir lui tirer la langue. Il se retourna complètement, se retrouvant allongé sur elle. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches, remontant jusqu'à sa taille et la chatouilla. Elle éclata de rire, et gigota dans tous les sens. Elle le supplia d'arrêter, se tortilla de plus belle. Il du mettre pied à terre pour leur éviter de finir sur le sol. Il ne relâcha pas sa prise, la torturant de plus belle. Il pouvait voir les larmes germer au coin de ses yeux et sa voix se faire plus rauque.

Il cessa immédiatement quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la voix. Le couple de jeunes gens se tenait juste à côté de la balancelle.

« Bonjour. » Dit Thirteen, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. La directrice arqua le dos, roulant sa tête en arrière pour voir qui se tenait derrière elle. En faisant cela, elle colla son décolleté dans le visage de House. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres, en rajoutant volontairement. Foreman rit et roula des yeux. House était incorrigible.

Cuddy le poussa violemment, l'obligeant à se relever. Elle s'extirpa de son emprise, ajusta son débardeur et sourit, les joues rouge écarlate, à ses employés. Elle partit se préparer sans demander son reste.

La matinée passa vite. Baignade, grignotage. En début d'après-midi, les deux plus âgés s'installèrent pour une petite sieste au soleil. Allongés sur les transats, bercés par le cliquetis des vagues, ils s'endormirent rapidement. Les autres faisaient une partie de Beach volley. House se réveilla le premier. Il regarda ses collègues s'amuser, regrettant seulement de ne pas pouvoir en faire de même. Puis son attention se reporta sur la forme endormie auprès de lui. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Il se tourna vers elle, la regardant dormir. Elle était paisible, sa respiration calme. Elle semblait enfin profiter d'un réel moment de détente. Elle en avait bien besoin. Gérer un hôpital, lui, un bébé et trouver le moyen d'être toujours bien apprêtée. Il se demandait vraiment comment elle faisait. Wonderwoman ! Sourit-il. Il se pencha vers elle, faisant glisser une mèche de cheveux hors de son visage. Mince, elle rougissait à vue d'œil. Le soleil n'était pas vraiment son meilleur ami.

« Lisa, Lisa, réveille-toi. » dit-il doucement dans son oreille, tout en la secouant. Elle grogna, se retourna. Il recommença de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, elle se réveilla. Surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, et encore moins seule. Elle mit quelques secondes à figurer ce qu'il se passait, où elle était. Puis elle vit ce visage barbu se pencher vers elle. La mémoire lui revint en un éclair. Elle se dressa sur un coude, voulant l'embrasser.

Foreman, Taub et Thirteen choisirent ce moment-là pour faire une pause. Ils étaient de trop et ils le sentirent. Ils allaient se retirer quand leur patronne leur fit signe de rester, le moment était gâché. Autant qu'ils restent. Elle s'assit sur la chaise longue. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle allongea ses jambes et entreprit de s'étirer. Elle aurait du continuer un minimum de sport, elle en avait besoin et son corps le lui faisait savoir. Elle s'allongea sur ses jambes, attrapant le dessous de ses pieds, posant son visage juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle resta un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les muscles de ses lombaires se détendre. Alors, elle se redressa, bougea son dos un peu pour finir de se décontracter et capta les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues.

« Wouah. » firent-ils à l'unisson.

« Qui aurait cru qu'une femme de son âge soit aussi souple. » renchérit House, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. En tout cas, beaucoup moins que vous. » dit-elle sévèrement.

« Non, c'est vrai. Vous avez quoi? 10 ans de plus que numéro 13? Ça ne fait pas de vous une personne âgée. » résuma-t-il.

« Vous êtes vraiment un con quand vous voulez! » elle recommençait à sentir la colère monter en elle. Elle s'était laissé aller, avait baissé ses défenses et voilà comment elle était remerciée.

House vit son changement d'humeur, put lire ses interrogations. Il était allé trop loin, il devait radoucir l'ambiance. « En même temps, ça n'a rien d'étonnant venant d'une femme aussi sportive que vous. Yoga, danse. Ça aide à entretenir ce corps. » conclu-t-il en désignant ses courbes d'un geste du bras.

« Et bien, j'adorerais que Rémy soit aussi souple que vous, croyez-moi. » s'amusa Foreman.

« Ça, j'en suis sur ! Imaginez l'hélicoptère, le poirier japonais, le pont des soupirs. Une femme, tellement de possibilités... » exposa House, rêveur.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Cuddy, même si elle avait sa petite idée.

« À votre avis ? Vous ne lisez jamais le Kâma-Sûtra ? Très bon livre de chevet. » lui souffla-t-il.

« C'était des positions du Kâma-Sûtra ? » elle était surprise par les noms soft, voir même amusant qu'elles avaient.

« Je crois que c'est votre façon de me dire, non, je n'ai pas lu ce très bon bouquin. C'est vrai, vous êtes la scientifique. Toujours a expérimenter, découvrir... » dit-il amusé. Il ne savait pas où cette conversation allait les mener, mais définitivement, il aimait la tournure des choses.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque livre pour être créative, et tu le sais très bien. » lui dit-elle, flirtant avec lui. Elle rougit sévèrement. Elle venait vraiment de dire ça tout haut? Et devant ses employés ? Le soleil devait lui taper sur le crâne. Elle commença à se lever, bien décidée à aller rafraîchir ses méninges.

House l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui. Elle tomba lourdement sur son transat. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, poussa une mèche de cheveux de l'autre, murmurant dans son oreille. « Oh ça je le sais. Tout comme je sais que tu as déjà testé au moins l'une de ses positions. » il croqua doucement le lobe de son oreille. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regarda interrogativement. De quoi parlait-il ? « Tu te souviens cette nuit, après la conférence médicale. Juste avant que tu ne m'embauches. »

Les souvenirs jaillirent dans sa tête, quelques uns s'égarant même dans sa poitrine et son entrejambe. « oh » fit-elle.

« Je me souviens plutôt de ahh. » répondit-il, sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda sa poitrine, miroir de son excitation. « Bon souvenir, n'est-ce pas . Faudra recommencer. » lui dit-il en se levant. Il la prit par la main, l'entrainant vers la mer. De l'eau froide, vite !


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE XIII

En fin d'après-midi, Taub et Lisa se rendirent à la supérette du coin. Les trois autres, restés à la villa, préparaient table et barbecue. La directrice donna carte blanche à son employé pour le choix de la viande, n'en mangeant pas. Elle s'occupa du choix des condiments à mettre dans la salade et du dessert. Taub la rejoignit et ils choisirent ensemble les boissons. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par lui demander.

« Rien. » répondit-il, en portant son attention sur les bouteilles de vin.

« Vous mourrez d'envie de me le demander. » lui dit-elle.

« Vous demander quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Taub » son ton était menaçant. Elle était redevenue « Cuddy ». Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il crevait d'envie de lui demander. Mais c'était sa patronne. Elle le regarda sévèrement une fois de plus, et il lâcha le morceau

« Il y a quoi exactement entre House et vous ? » ça y était, les jeux étaient faits. Rien n'allait plus. Il fut surpris par le sourire, l'air détendu qu'elle arborait.

« Je savais que vous vouliez savoir. Vous êtes tous bien curieux ! » dit-elle victorieusement. Elle prit deux bouteilles dans le rayon, les mit dans leur panier et tourna les talons.

« Alors, vous me tannez pour que je vous demande et vous n'allez pas me répondre. » ajouta-t-il agacé. Pas de doutes, House et elle ne pouvaient que s'entendre.

« C'est ça. » répondit-elle simplement, en se plaçant dans la queue pour la caisse.

« Fallait pas me demander de vous demander alors ! » renchérit-il agacé. Elle lui offrit un sourire figé. Ça l'agaça encore plus. « Vous allez me répondre ? » s'écria-t-il. Elle fut surprise par sa réaction, mais ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

« Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Parce que House est mon patron. Et c'est un con. » dit-il sincèrement, ne lâchant pas son regard.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, incrédule.

« Oui, je ne devrais pas ? » cette femme était soit trop sure d'elle, soit inconsciente.

« Non. » répondit-elle, sans la moindre hésitation.

« Pourquoi ? » il voulait savoir. Elle avait depuis longtemps aiguisé sa curiosité.

« Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a exactement entre lui et moi. Et que c'est vraiment trop bon. » dit-elle dans un sourire radieux, en déposant les articles sur le tapis.

Ils avaient installé deux tables côte à côte, le barbecue juste à côté. Pour seul éclairage, des bougies. Ombres dansantes au grès du vent. En fond sonore, du jazz. Foreman en face de numéro 13, House en face de Cuddy. Taub était rentré, au téléphone avec sa femme.

Le diagnosticien regarda sa dulcinée se servir. Elle prit trois cuillères, deux œufs. Elle les coupa en deux, extirpant le jaune pour ne manger que le blanc. Elle mit un peu de mayonnaise dans le coin de l'assiette, sauça l'œuf dedans et le porta à sa bouche.

« Vous en faites une végétarienne... » commenta-t-il, la tête reposant dans le creux de sa main.

« Pardon ? » marmonna-t-elle, la bouche encore pleine.

« Je dis, vous en faites une drôle de végétarienne. Hier vous avez mangé des noix de St Jacques. Aujourd'hui, des œufs et des surimis. » il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle le coupa.

« Et bien ? C'est quoi le rapport ? » une fois de plus, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Et bien, j'avais supposé que si vous bannissiez la viande de votre assiette c'était pour éviter des souffrances inutiles à des pauvres animaux innocents. » dit-il faussement triste. Il planta sa fourchette dans une saucisse, la porta à sa bouche et la mordit violemment. « Et les petites cocottes, et les petits poissons ? Ils n'ont pas droit eux aussi à un peu de bonheur ? »

Elle éclata de rire. Autant pour ses mimiques que pour les absurdités qu'il venait de dire. « Vous vous trompez, House. Si je ne mange pas de viande, c'est parce que je n'aime pas ça. Je ne suis pas Brigitte Bardot ! La chaine alimentaire n'est pas là pour rien ! » répondit-elle en croquant à belles dents dans son œuf. Il rit.

Les hommes débarrassèrent la table, pendant que les deux femmes discutaient. House coinça ses deux collègues dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, on va se coucher ? » répondit Taub, en remplissant le lave-vaisselle.

« Il faut qu'on aille en boite. » dit fermement le diagnosticien en s'appuyant sur le mur. Il eut droit à deux regards incrédules. Puis, Foreman sourit.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de la saouler pour la mettre dans votre lit. Proposez-lui d'aller se promener sur la plage, succès garanti. » rétorqua le neurologue, avec un clin d'œil.

« Je veux danser avec elle. » dit-il en fixant un point au loin. Ses deux employés s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

« House, vous savez que vous êtes... » lui dit le plus petit, doucement.

« Handicapé, oui merci ! » il s'était décollé du mur. Il avança vers l'extérieur. À mi-chemin, il se retourna. « Vous ne l'avez jamais vu danser, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à ses subalternes. Ils lui firent non de la tête. « Laissez-moi juste vous dire que ça en vaut la peine. Elle ne danse pas, elle vit la musique. » il avait dans les yeux cette lueur. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avant. Était-ce de l'amour ? De la passion ? De l'admiration ? Ou tout simplement de l'excitation ? Pour une fois, il avait l'air humain, sincère. Et vraiment amoureux. Foreman lui sourit, passa devant et alla proposer à ces dames un petit tour sur le dancefloor.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE XIV

Elle avait gardé sa petite robe de plage. Noire, s'accrochant autour du cou et offrant un joli dos nu. Elle l'avait assorti à une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur, pour faire plus habillée. Elle vit dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle voulait séduire, que le charme opérait. Il lui tendit le bras et ils marchèrent, bras dessus bras dessous à côté de leurs collègues.

Arrivée devant la boite de nuit, voyant la file d'attente pour entrer, Lisa sentit son courage prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait qu'une envie, un peu de calme. Et de la tendresse, beaucoup de tendresse. Elle se serait bien imaginée passer cette dernière soirée assise sur la plage. En tête à tête avec un certain diagnosticien. Elle se laissa aller à sa douce rêverie. Imaginant sable fin, douce brise, nappe à carreaux et bougies. Elle aurait aimé un moment juste pour elle et lui. Pouvoir faire le point sur leur relation, leurs sentiments. Ou juste partager un moment de romantisme. Son âme fleur bleue était en manque d'attention. Et elle connaissait House. Sous ses airs de gros dur au cœur de pierre, on pouvait, parfois, apercevoir un gentil nounours. À cette pensée, elle se sera un peu plus contre lui, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant son approbation. Il lui sourit, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui montra le videur. Ils étaient déjà arrivés. Plus question de faire marche arrière.

Ils allèrent directement au bar. Besoin d'un « anxiolytique ». Cuddy, en bon patron, paya sa tournée. Vodka caramel pour House et elle. Simple bière pour les autres. Ils sirotèrent leur boisson tout en regardant la foule danser. Leurs Guinness finies, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Thirteen se retourna, attrapa Cuddy par la main, l'intimant de la suivre. La directrice lui montra son verre toujours à moitié plein. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, lui faisant signe de le laisser à House. Tiraillée entre l'envie de finir son verre et l'envie de danser, elle choisit le compromis. Elle finit son verre d'une traite, sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux collègues et se rendit sur la piste de danse.

House s'assit sur un tabouret. Son verre entre les mains, il se tourna vers la piste de danse. Il y avait trop de monde, il ne pouvait pas distinguer ses collègues au milieu de la masse compacte. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de lutter. Rien à faire. Il se leva, emmenant sa boisson avec lui. Il contourna la piste de danse. Enfin, il vit Hadley en train d'esquisser un rock avec Cuddy. Il s'appuya contre le pylône le plus proche et les observa. Visiblement, c'était la plus ancienne qui menait la danse. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il la regarda la faire tourner autour de son bras puis la ramener contre sa poitrine. Il sourit, numéro 13 était largement plus grande que Lisa, d'une bonne tête. Ça rendait leur duo d'autant plus comique. La chanson se termina et les deux femmes se séparèrent. Elles continuèrent à danser ensemble, côte à côte. Il remarqua que Remy avait du mal à bouger en rythme. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés. Il se demandait si c'était la maladie ou simplement qu'elle était une piètre danseuse. Lisa, de son côté, bougeait avec grâce, ses hanches et ses bras virevoltant avec la musique. Il se laissa subjuguer par les mouvements de son fessier jusqu'à ce qu'un malotru lui gâche la vue.

Un homme s'était approché de Cuddy. Sa Cuddy. Il sentit la jalousie s'accroitre un peu plus en lui lorsque l'imbécile posa ses mains sur ses hanches. L'idiot, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Lisa se retourna, bras en l'air, arrêtant sa main juste avant qu'elle ne heurte sa joue. Elle avait le visage sévère. L'homme ne rigolait plus. Il ne pouvait bien sur pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais vit, avec surprise, la doctoresse le pointer du doigt. L'intrus semblait s'excuser, puis tourna les talons. Intrigué, il entra sur la piste, mouvant avec difficulté et prit celle qu'il désirait plus que tout par les hanches. Cette fois-ci, elle se laissa faire, bougeant son bassin en rythme avec le sien. Elle se laissa reposer contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Il profita de sa nuque offerte pour y glisser un baiser et lui murmurer : « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ça quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je vous observe depuis un petit moment. » l'informa-t-il. D'un mouvement de la tête, il lui montra où il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Hé bien, ça, ce n'était rien. Il voulait juste danser avec moi. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée. C'est tout. Mr serait-il jaloux? » lui dit-elle en tournant la tête pour capter son regard.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, moi. Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il lui mentait. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux. À en crever. « Et pourquoi tu m'as montré du doigt ? C'est pas très poli tout ça ! » il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon mari. » répondit-elle, le plus naturellement du monde. Il sourit à cette révélation. Elle ne manquait pas de culot. Ça lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait.

« On ne voudrait pas te faire mentir, n'est ce pas? » dit-il d'une voix charmeuse. Avec ça, il la fit pivoter vers lui et l'embrassa.

Il avait regagné le bar. La boite s'était considérablement vidée, il pouvait distinguer nettement ses collègues. Après le moment rock, danse, c'était le quart d'heure zouk! Thirteen et Taub vinrent le rejoindre. Cuddy et Foreman, eux, s'éclataient sur la piste. Ils avaient la musique dans la peau. Ils tournaient, virevoltaient puis se seraient de nouveau. Ils ne dansaient pas comme les autres couples, collés serré, pour la plus grande joie de leur conjoint respectif. Non, ils se mettaient face à face et esquissaient une chorégraphie. L'un lançant un mouvement, l'autre le reprenant. Ils dansaient en formant un cercle, tournant l'un autour de l'autre. Balançant leurs bras, dandinant de la tête, ondulant des hanches.

House eut une vision. Il se revit 15ans en arrière. En Afrique. Lisa, pieds nus, dansant autour du feu, au son des tam-tams. Elle l'avait plus ou moins emmené de force pour ce voyage humanitaire. Il avait accepté. Parce qu'elle y allait. Et ce soir-là, dans le village où ils étaient hébergés c'était la fête. Ils n'avaient pas bu, culture musulmane oblige. Ils n'étaient pas sobres pour autant. Les danseurs, les gens du village leur avaient montré les pas de base et les avaient invités à danser avec eux. Il avait préféré éviter de se ridiculiser. Lisa, elle, excellait. Sous les applaudissements et les sifflets de la foule, elle s'était laissé emporter par la musique. Et là, à la façon dont elle dansait, dont elle mouvait son corps, les yeux fermés, n'écoutant que les Dieu de la musique, il l'y revoyait. Quand la chanson fut finie, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Il fit mine de taper sur un Djembé, elle lui sourit à pleines dents. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

Après cette partie, Foreman et Cuddy vinrent les rejoindre au bar. Ils avaient bien besoin d'un petit rafraichissement. Ils prirent tous deux un coca et discutèrent avec leurs collègues. Ils furent rapidement interrompus par le DJ. Ce dernier les informait de la présence du club de Salsa de la ville. Ils allaient faire une démonstration et danser avec le public. La directrice parut très excitée à cette perspective et demanda à ses compagnons s'ils savaient la danser.

« Ma femme m'a obligé à prendre des cours avec elle. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas très bon. » dit Taub gêné.

« Cool! Vous danserez avec moi. » c'était en effet, plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Et depuis quand notre jolie directrice sait danser la salsa? » lui demanda House. Il ne savait pas cette corde à son arc.

« Depuis que je suis trop vieille et mon dos trop usé pour continuer la danse africaine. » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« Vous faisiez de la danse africaine? » lui demanda Thirteen surprise. Elle la voyait plutôt faire du tennis, du yoga. Pas quelque chose qui bouge autant. Et qui soit aussi sensuel. D'un autre côté, ça expliquait largement ses talents sur la piste de danse.

« Mmhh » confirma-t-elle.

« Oh mais vous ne savez pas tout! Notre Lisa nationale est une grande danseuse. » dit House sur le ton de la confidence. Il eut droit à un regard noir de la concernée. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que s'expliquer.

« J'ai fait 15ans de danse classique, autant de moderne. J'ai essayé le Jazz, la danse orientale. Et après être revenue d'Afrique, je me suis naturellement mise à la danse africaine. J'en ai fait... vingt ans, à peu près. J'ai fait de la salsa pendant deux. J'ai arrêté depuis que Rachel est arrivée. » dit-elle tristement. Ça lui manquait, ça lui manquait beaucoup. Elle vit aussi dans le regard de sa collègue que l'aparté sur son séjour en Afrique n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Une chance la musique retentit. Elle attrapa Taub par la main et le traina sur la piste.

Il ne dansait pas très bien, elle devait bien l'admettre. Mais elle en avait trop envie alors elle fit avec. Elle le laissa la guider, suivant chacun de ses pas, les anticipant même. Mais c'était ennuyeux. D'habitude elle dansait avec sa copine Cathy, elles se connaissaient bien, avaient confiance l'une en l'autre. Là, elle sentait une certaine gêne, une certaine retenue. En fait, elle aurait préféré danser avec un autre. Elle capta le regard de House et ne le lâcha plus. Elle imagina que c'était sa main dans la sienne. La différence de taille entre lui et son employé ne l'aidait pas, mais elle était décidée, ce soir, elle danserait avec House. Ne serait-ce que par la pensée. Soudain, Taub la fit tourner. Elle se retrouva au centre de la piste. Un jeune homme la prit par la taille et fit d'elle sa partenaire. Il dansait remarquablement bien. Elle se laissa porter par ses mouvements. C'était un plaisir. À la fin de la chanson, il lui saisit la jambe, la remontant jusqu'à sa taille à lui. Une main dans son dos, elle se cambra, ses longs cheveux à quelques centimètres seulement du sol. Elle se redressa d'un coup sec, passant son bras autour de la nuque de son partenaire. Elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer « Bonne nuit, et merci. » l'homme lui sourit et la laissa s'échapper.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sensuel. Le fait qu'elle ne le quitte pas des yeux y était aussi pour beaucoup. Il aurait tellement aimé danser avec elle, pouvoir la tenir contre son corps tout en ondulant avec elle. Un jour son père lui avait dit « Regarde bien la piste de danse. Une femme danse comme elle fait l'amour. » Rare et précieux conseil du vieil homme. Et tellement vrai. Bouger ses hanches c'était toujours bouger ses hanches. Que ce soit sur le tempo de la musique ou sur celui de son amant. Au final, ça différait peu. Il essaya de se sortir ces idées, et visions de la tête.

La boite diffusait de nouveau une musique danse. Lisa était restée avec lui au bar. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était la prendre par la main et la ramener dans son lit. Le coup du cambré l'avait mis en transe. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un début. Aux premières notes de « Satisfaction » il sut que ça allait être brûlant, que ça allait être, qu'il allait être dur... elle colla son dos contre le torse de House, tournée vers la piste. Elle commença à bouger en rythme, ondulant ses hanches, promenant ses bras dans les airs. Au premier refrain, elle assena le premier coup de grâce. Toujours de dos, elle descendit le long de son corps, en ondulant son bassin. Arrivée aussi bas que ses jambes le lui permettaient, elle remonta en frottant son postérieur contre lui. Il dut penser à Wilson, l'hôpital, les consultations pour tempérer son excitation.

Elle avait envie de l'attiser. De le rendre fou comme lui le faisait avec elle. Elle avait bien scruté la piste. Ses collègues étaient loin, hors de portée de vue. Tout comme House et elle devaient l'être pour eux. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir jouer.

Elle se retourna, jetant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Elle continuait à frotter son corps contre le sien. La pression dans son pantalon se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il la repoussa un peu. Le refrain se refit entendre. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle entreprit de redescendre le long de son corps, de face cette fois-ci. Elle s'arrêta à hauteur de sa braguette et fit mine d'y déposer un baiser. La réaction se fit immédiate. Elle sourit amplement en se relevant. Il la plaça devant lui, pour cacher son embarras. Dans son oreille, il murmura: « On rentre ! » elle se retourna, sure d'elle, sure de son charme. « On rentre. » confirma-t-elle.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE XV

Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa vers l'intérieur. Il la coinça contre la surface dure la plus proche, a savoir la porte. Et l'embrassa. Passionnément. Il avait attendu toute la soirée. Tout le weekend. Il avait rêvé de ce moment où enfin ils se retrouveraient seuls. Juste eux. Et leur passion. Il la serra fort contre lui, ne voulant pas la laisser s'échapper, ne voulant surtout pas rompre le contact entre leurs deux corps. Il sentit pourtant deux mains se poser sur sa poitrine et le repousser doucement. Il la regarda, interrogatif.

« Si on allait plutôt dans la chambre. Je ne voudrais pas que tes souffifres nous surprennent. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur. Il ne se fit pas prier, attrapant sa main et la guidant vers la pièce voulue.

À peine entré, il la plaqua contre le mur. Un peu plus fort que la fois précédente. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir. Il s'empressa de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Laissant glisser sa langue sur leur chair pulpeuse. Il glissa sa main de son genou à sa hanche puis redescendit un peu. Arrivé à mi-cuisse, il la saisit et la leva jusqu'à sa taille, comme avait fait avant lui le danseur de salsa. Lisa rit. Elle aimait le House passionné, mais elle n'était pas pour autant prête à le laisser endosser toutes les initiatives. D'un mouvement fluide, elle sauta et entoura de ses deux jambes la taille de son amant. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste et voulut défaire son étreinte. Planquant ses mains fermes sur ses fesses, il l'en empêcha. Il la poussa un peu plus, la calant parfaitement entre lui et le mur. Il porta son poids sur sa jambe gauche, tout ça sans jamais briser leur étreinte.

Elle ne tenait plus. La sensation d'être coincée entre le mur, dur et froid, et House, doux et bouillant la faisait chavirer. Il avait pris possession d'elle, de tout son corps, de tout son esprit. Elle aimait l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, cette semi-domination. Elle se laissa faire, trop absorbée par le bien-être que lui apportaient ses baisers et caresses. Elle sentit son dos se décoller du mur, légèrement. Elle émit un grognement de réprobation. Elle était trop bien, elle ne voulait plus bouger. Mais elle savait que son amant, lui, n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle. Elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de ses hanches, s'entortiller dans le coton de sa robe. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il fit remonter le vêtement, le passant par dessus sa tête et le jetant dans la pièce. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire la passion et l'amusement. La soirée allait être longue, et pleine de rebondissements, se dit-elle.

Sa jambe commençait à être vraiment douloureuse. Il recula, à petits pas, ne voulant surtout pas trébucher et ruiner ce moment. Quand il sentit le matelas contre son mollet, il saisit sa partenaire par les cuisses, les ramenant le long de son corps et se laissa tomber avec force sur le lit. Ils rebondirent deux petites fois, riant avec ces mouvements. Lisa, en shorty et soutien-gorge noir, se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. Il regarda l'expression de la jeune femme changer. Elle était devenue tigresse. Ses cheveux tombant par-dessus ses épaules jusqu'à ses seins. Elle rampa sur lui. Arrivant à hauteur de son visage, elle plaça une main de chaque côté de sa tête et se releva sur ses genoux. D'un mouvement sec, cambrant son dos et sa nuque, elle renvoya ses cheveux en arrière. Il se demandait si elle allait le dévorer tout cru ou le faire mariner. Dans tous les cas, il était à sa merci. Et ce fut l'une des rares fois de sa vie où il appréciait.

Elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement. Elle ne laissa pas le baiser gagner en ardeur, le rompant avant que ça ne devienne trop passionnel. D'une main, elle attrapa la masse de ses cheveux, les retint dans son cou et descendit sa bouche sur l'épaule de son homme. Embrasser, lécher, croquer étaient ses seuls mots d'ordre. Et elle fit ainsi jusqu'à arriver à son pantalon. Au passage, elle avait entièrement ouvert sa chemise, s'appliquant à remplacer chaque bouton par ses lèvres. Ne pouvant, et ne voulant pas encore aller plus bas, elle remonta le long de son corps. S'appliquant à frotter leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, peau contre dentelle. Arrivée à sa bouche, elle se pencha, mais ne put aller plus loin. Une main ferme l'attrapa par les cheveux. Il l'attira en arrière, la faisant assoir.

Enchevêtrés, assis en tailleur tous les deux, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Mêlant passion et tendresse, agressivité et douceur. Le sexe ne pouvant être qu'à l'image de leur relation. Elle profita de cette position favorable pour lui retirer complètement sa chemise et glisser quelques baisers dans son cou. Lui, partit à la découverte de son buste. Caressant, embrassant, suçotant, mordant. Il défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge et l'envoya valser dans la pièce. Un frisson d'anticipation la parcourut. Elle était déjà tellement excitée qu'elle appréhendait la réaction de son corps. Allait-elle pouvoir tenir la distance ? Supporter leurs jeux? Elle avait envie que ça dure. Toute la nuit. Toute la vie. Et elle savait par expérience que tel était le plan de son amant. Elle cessa toute interrogation quand elle sentit deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur sa clavicule. Elle s'appuya sur ses bras, cambra son dos, s'offrant à lui. Il lui sourit, la remerciant de l'attention. Et continua sa descente le long de son buste. Un baiser, une caresse rugueuse de sa barbe. Plusieurs gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Puis il arriva à ses seins. Caressa d'abord le droit, doucement, l'habituant à être touché, à être le centre de toute son attention. Puis il y déposa quelques baisers, se rapprochant toujours plus du centre et dans un long râle de plaisir, il captura enfin son téton. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était autant sensible, mais comptait bien exploiter le filon. Il entreprit de faire de même avec son jumeau, continuant à combler le frère ainé de caresses. Il ne voulait pas le laisser de reste.

Elle se laissa consumer par le plaisir. Ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête, ni de la voix. Ça devenait trop. Trop bon, trop long, trop tentant. Pas assez entreprenant. Elle devait reprendre le dessus. Elle le repoussa en arrière, se relevant. Elle lui fit signe de faire de même et il obéit. D'un geste expert, elle se débarrassa de son pantalon et son boxer. Il était nu, debout, devant elle. Et franchement excité. Posant ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle le poussa, le faisant tomber assis sur le bord du lit. Tentatrice, elle s'assit sur ses jambes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Puis lentement, très lentement, elle se laissa glisser entre ses jambes. Se retrouvant à genoux, par terre, devant lui. Elle descendit une fois de plus sa bouche le long de son corps, de son cou piquant jusqu'à son membre le plus viril.

Elle pouvait l'entendre gémir. Elle voulait le voir. Elle bougea légèrement, trouvant un nouvel angle, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Un point partout se dit-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était magnifique. Les yeux semi-clos, la bouche entrouverte ne laissant échapper que râles et soupirs. L'envie, le besoin de le combler ne cessa de grandir à cette vue. Elle baissa les yeux, reportant toute son attention sur la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle vit les mains de son amant agripper le rebord du lit, ses soupirs se faire plus intenses. Elle descendit une dernière fois sa bouche sur son membre et le relâcha, sans ménagement.

« Non! » s'écria-t-il. Il la regarda. Elle souriait, amusée par la détresse qu'elle avait fait naitre en lui. Elle voulait jouer, il allait jouer. Il lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever. Elle s'avança vers lui, vers le lit. Se penchant pour l'embrasser, il l'agrippa fermement et la fit s'allonger. Il se plaça sur elle, un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres. Elle n'allait pas lui échapper, elle n'allait pas y échapper. Il s'empressa de l'embrasser, le contact de ses lèvres lui ayant cruellement manqué. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure de la pointe de sa langue, demandant la permission d'entrer. Elle esquissa un sourire. Il était le bienvenu. Danse frénétique ou bataille pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre ? Peu importe, c'était bon, c'était eux. Elle rompit le baiser, avide d'air. Il en profita pour faire un petit voyage au sud.

Ayant noté à quel point ses seins étaient sensibles, il ne se fit pas prier pour venir les combler. La jeune femme n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs. Elle se calma quelque peu lorsqu'il entreprit d'embrasser son ventre, mordant son flanc, redessinant son tatouage à grand coup de baisers. La faisant rire. Il continua à descendre. Caressant les petites boucles de son mont de Vénus, avant d'y déposer un baiser puis un autre et encore un autre. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la zone stratégique, la respiration de la jeune femme se faisant plus que haletante. Effleurant du bout de sa langue son clitoris, il provoqua un long râle de plaisir. Bientôt rejoint par des dizaines d'autres alors qu'il massait avec entrain cette zone terriblement érogène. Il pouvait la sentir se tortiller sous lui. Une petite main vint saisir la sienne, le guidant vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il fit celui qui ne comprenait pas. Il voulait la pousser à bout. Lui donner du plaisir sans pour autant la combler totalement. Voulant la faire attendre encore un peu. Petit à petit, il ramena sa main vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Caressant sa peau si douce, si tendre. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son antre, caressant l'entrée de ses longs doigts. Elle poussa ses hanches vers lui, le suppliant d'aller plus loin. Il retira sa main. Elle protesta violemment, puis gémit, tout aussi bruyamment. Il avait enfin accédé à sa demande.

Le plaisir envahit son bas ventre, envoyant des millions de décharges électriques à travers son corps. Elle se laissa porter par le plaisir, ne pensant à rien d'autre que la magie procurée par les doigts et la bouche de son amant. Elle se sentait au bord de la rupture. Au bord de l'explosion. Et elle voulait partager son plaisir. Ne pas finir la soirée comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait si longtemps. Elle s'autorisa quelques minutes de plus, espérant que ce ne serait pas les minutes de trop.

Il la savait proche de la fin. Il voulait la rendre folle, mais il devait faire attention à ne pas aller trop loin. Il la sentit se raidir, vit son pied tressauter. Aussitôt, il se retira. Elle protesta, pour la forme. Il se rallongea sur elle, l'embrassant tendrement, faisant redescendre la pression. Quand il la sentit prête, il se plaça entre ses jambes. Au moment où il allait entrer en elle, elle le repoussa violemment.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE XVI

Il s'assit, jambes repliées sous lui, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer. Puis il comprit, et retrouva le sourire. À plat ventre sur le lit, lui offrant une charmante vue sur son arrière-train, elle farfouillait dans son sac de voyage. Elle se retourna, l'objet de tous ses désirs, ou presque, à la main. Elle défit l'emballage avec précaution, faisant attention de ne pas trouer la fine membrane de latex avec ses ongles. Elle tendit alors l'objet de plastique à son amant. Celui-ci commença à le mettre. Elle finit de l'aider, déroulant le préservatif, avec sa bouche, lèvres pincées, sur toute la longueur de son membre. Il soupira. C'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait ça agréable.

Lisa se rallongea, reprenant leur précédente position. Il s'étendit sur elle, l'embrassant, la caressant. Faisant renaitre la flemme quelque peu éteinte. Quand il l'entendit gémir, soupirer, il sut que c'était le moment. Il se glissa en elle, doucement, ne voulant pas la blesser. Il savait que ça faisait longtemps. Il pouvait voir son visage se crisper. Il se retira un peu, sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle se détendit de nouveau, et il entra complètement en elle. Il gémit, agréablement surpris par la douce chaleur qui entoura la partie de son corps la plus sensible. Il regarda alors la femme qui se tenait sous lui, inquiet de son bien-être. Elle souriait. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et bougea imperceptiblement les hanches. Il tint compte de la suggestion et commença à bouger en rythme avec elle. Il se concentra sur son visage, les bruits qu'elle émettait. Il voulait la décrypter, savoir ce qu'elle aimait, comment elle l'aimait. Pour lui en redonner, la combler, lui faire perdre tout sens de la réalité. Bref, lui faire atteindre le Nirvana.

Sa respiration se faisait haletante, ses gémissements anarchiques. Elle était proche, il le savait. Il devait s'arrêter. Mais c'était trop bon. De l'entendre, la voir ainsi offerte, insouciante et heureuse. Trop bon pour lui aussi. Les frottements de leurs deux peaux nues, les caresses qu'elle lui procurait. **Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait l'amour pour la première fois. Il était conscient que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation mais elle était vraiment tendue, ses parois se serraient tout contre lui. Pas pour le déplaire, au contraire, cette sensation mettait ses sens sans dessus dessous.**

Il sortit de sa rêverie pour la voir se cambrer, rechercher un peu plus de contact avec lui. Il voulait l'entendre crier son nom, mais pas encore, pas tout de suite. Il voulait prendre encore un peu de temps. Pour faire monter la pression encore un peu plus. Pour mieux la relâcher par la suite. Parce que c'était un jeu, leur jeu. Parce qu'il avait envie que cette nuit soit gravée dans leur mémoire pour leur vie entière. Comme l'avaient été leurs précédents exploits. Il se retira alors tout doucement d'elle. La laissant haletante et bouillante de désir.

Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien, pour leur bien. Mais elle lui en voulait quand même un peu et ne pût s'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Vengeance! Elle le renversa sur le lit et prit la tête des opérations. Elle l'escalada, caressant de ses cheveux son torse musclé. L'embrassant, le caressant. Le chevauchant. Fidèle destrier s'il en est un, attentif à ses moindres mouvements. Ne voulant qu'une chose, la combler. Elle n'allait pas le laisser de reste. Elle bougea plusieurs fois, cherchant l'angle idéal. Celui qui les faisait tous deux fondre. Quand elle l'eut enfin trouvé, elle ramena ses jambes contre les cuisses de son beau diagnosticien, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il était sa proie. Elle serait sa tortionnaire. Elle alla à un rythme indécemment lent, l'attisant tout en le frustrant. À chaque mouvement, deux gémissements. Leurs voix se confondaient dans une sensuelle cacophonie. L'extase était, de nouveau, à portée de main, de hanche. Elle accéléra considérablement le pas, jusqu'à ce que la pression soit trop forte, le besoin trop grand, le plaisir trop conséquent. Elle descendit de sa monture. S'essayant en face de lui. C'était de nouveau à son tour de prendre les commandes.

Il s'assit auprès d'elle, l'embrassant, la cajolant. Il réfléchissait à la position idéale. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Il avait déjà fait preuve d'un self-control qui le laissait sans voix. Il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance. Il savait qu'il avait carte blanche. Il pouvait inverser la tendance, prendre les choses en mains. Se montrer dominateur. Il aimait ça. Mais ce soir, il avait envie de tendresse. Lui prouver son amour à travers ses coups de reins.

Il la prit par la main, la fit allonger sur le côté. Il se blottit derrière elle, ajustant son corps à ses courbes et entra, pour la dernière fois, en elle. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, il avait trouvé son point G. Il continua à se mouver avec grâce et délicatesse. Embrassant la nuque de sa maitresse, caressant son flanc. Il passa sa main sur son ventre, attrapa sa main à elle et la guida jusqu'à son entrejambe. Elle connaissait bien son corps et saurait comment l'aider à la combler. Ceci étant fait il remonta sa main le long de son corps, caressant tour à tour son buste, son cou, son visage. C'était doux, c'était magique. Il se perdit dans l'odeur de ses cheveux, bercé par ses gémissements. Il la sentit se tendre, sa voix se faire plus rauque. C'était LE moment. Il ralentit le rythme autant qu'il put, faisant durer son orgasme le plus longtemps possible. Il ne l'entendit pas vraiment prononcer son nom, se perdant lui même dans les abysses du plaisir.

Il retira le préservatif, sans trop s'écarter d'elle, ne voulant pas perdre la chaleur de son corps, le noua, le posa sur le sol et revint à sa position initiale. Il passa un bras sous la tête de la jeune femme, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Cette dernière les enveloppa dans la couverture avant de laisser reposer son poids contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, profitant de la douceur de l'instant. Il la sentit rire.

« Je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à faire taire le célèbre Grégory House. » dit-elle en gloussant.

« Tu m'étonnes. » se contenta-t-il de répondre dans sa nuque. Elle bougea un peu, essayant en vain de capter son regard.

« C'était vraiment trop bon. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ça lui paraissait encore irréel. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir pris autant de plaisir depuis... jamais en fait. Ce qui s'en rapprochait le mieux remontait à dix ans. La dernière fois qu'elle avait couchée avec lui, en fait. Elle sourit à cette idée. House était un Dieu du sexe, il fallait dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Chacune de ses prouesses surpassait la précédente. Pourquoi attendre une décennie avant de renouveler l'exploit, elle se posait encore la question!

« Tu m'étonnes. » répondit-il encore, dans un souffle.

« Là, je commence à m'inquiéter ! » lui dit-elle en se retournant. Elle lui faisait face à présent, un sourire béat sur son visage.

« Je crois que j'ai perdu l'usage de la parole. » répondit-il ahuri. « Tu parles que c'était bon » pensa-t-il, « C'était surréel ! La troisième dimension ! ». Il secoua la tête, espérant chasser les brumes d'extase de son cerveau**. « ****Qu'est ce que t'étais tendue au début! Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, j'aurais juré que tu étais vierge. » rajouta-t-il une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix, contrastant avec son regard doux.**

« Hein ? » se contenta-t-elle de questionner. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre pour exprimer le fond de sa

pensée.

« J'aurais pourtant juré que tu n'étais plus vierge, et depuis un bout de temps... » se rappela-t-il en caressant ses hanches.

« Oui, et d'ailleurs, je crois que tu es plutôt bien placé pour savoir cela. Mais je ne vois quand même pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. »

« Oui, je sais, je sais. J'ai été le premier à m'être aventuré sur ces terres hostiles. » il fit un geste envers son corps, avant de continuer. « Et je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas eu droit à tout ce que j'ai eu sans cette petite nuit. » confia-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

« Tu sais très bien que je t'ai engagé parce que tu es un très bon médecin... »

« Et que tu m'as eu au rabais, tatati tatata. Je connais la chanson. Mais là, y'a que toi et moi. Tu peux l'avouer, je ne le répéterais à personne. » dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

« Tu ne diras jamais quoi ? Que je t'ai embauché parce que j'ai couché avec toi deux semaines avant ? Parce que c'était toi le premier ? Que cette nuit-là tu as été merveilleux et que je t'en serais reconnaissante toute ma vie ? » lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement, quoi qu'un peu en colère.

« Je ne dirais jamais, à personne, que c'est avec moi que tu as perdu ta virginité. Par contre, que tu m'aies embauché parce que je suis un bon coup, ça, je ne peux rien promettre. » il finit avec une note d'humour. Mais il voulait aussi s'assurer qu'elle avait compris le message, qu'il y avait des sujets sérieux, même pour lui.

Il la serra contre lui. Elle se dégagea un peu de son emprise, se retournant. Elle recula ensuite, se lovant dans son étreinte. Avant de s'endormir, heureuse et éreintée.

Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit. Elle avait l'impression que sa vessie allait exploser. Une chance, House et elle avaient repris leurs habitudes de vieux célibataires. Chacun de son côté, à l'hôtel du cul tourné. Elle se leva sans un bruit et alla répondre à l'appel de la nature. Quand elle revint, elle le trouva éveillé. Il râla, lui disant que jamais il n'allait pouvoir se rendormir. Elle sortit son sourire le plus charmeur, lui grimpa dessus et murmura dans son oreille. « Je suis sure que je vais bien trouver un moyen de t'épuiser... »


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE XVII

Il nageait dans les nuages. Océan de tendresse et de bien-être. Il y faisait bon vivre. La lumière tamisée du soleil, une douce brise, le bruit étouffé de la mer. Et cette chaleur. Cette douceur. Il s'allongea sur un nuage, profitant de son moelleux. Son corps tout entier semblait flotter. Puis, une vague de plaisir l'envahit. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Il se concentra un peu, essayant d'en trouver la cause, la source. Quelle était donc cette moiteur ? C'était doux et chaux, enveloppant. Et cette pointe de rudesse. Une langue ? Il sourit, espérant deviner juste. Il descendit le long de son propre corps jusqu'à plonger ses doigts dans une masse de cheveux bouclés. Il caressa ce crâne quelques instants puis attrapa les deux fines mains qui reposaient sur ses hanches. Il les attira à lui, forçant le frêle corps auquel elles étaient rattachées, à suivre. Une flopée de baisers accompagna cette ascension. Une tête, un sourire sortirent de sous les draps.

« Bonjour, toi. » Lui dit la jeune femme. Elle semblait de très bonne humeur. Elle rayonnait.

« Salut, toi. » Répondit-il avec la même voix, la même joie. Ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement. Tendrement. « Tu sais vraiment comment réveiller un homme, Lisa. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et l'embrassa de plus belle.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ? » demanda Thirteen, exaspérée. La pendule affichait déjà 14h. Plus que trois heures et retour à la case maison. « Vous croyez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? » Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Ils étaient venus la trouver avant de quitter la boite, expliquant que la directrice était fatiguée. House s'était proposé pour la raccompagner. Comme elle ne voulait pas partir si tôt, elle n'avait pas relevé et était restée avec ses deux collègues. Maintenant, elle se sentait un peu coupable. Et s'ils avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre ? S'ils s'étaient fait agresser ? Elle essaya de rationaliser en repensant à la présence du sac à main de la doyenne dans le salon.

« Mais non, ils doivent juste dormir. » Répondit Foreman, pas le moins du monde inquiet. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : profiter des quelques heures restantes et aller à la plage.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle, dubitative. La veille, ses deux patrons s'étaient levés aux aurores. Logiquement, ils auraient dû en faire de même ce jour-ci. Ils ne s'étaient pas couchés beaucoup plus tard que le vendredi, raisonna-t-elle. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. « Je vais aller voir Cuddy. Si elle dort, on va se baigner. » Elle préférait ne pas penser au « sinon ».

« Non, non, non, tu ne vas pas aller l'embêter! » s'opposa Taub avec un peu trop de véhémences.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, et lui répondit: « Je ne vais pas l'embêter. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Je ne la réveillerais même pas. » Dit-elle. « Si elle est bien dans sa chambre. » Ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur .

« Non, sérieux, fiche-lui la paix ils ont bien le droit de se reposer, eux aussi. » Il se rendit compte immédiatement de sa bourde, mais ses collègues ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Si ça se trouve, il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Et toi, tu ne penses qu'à aller faire bronzette ! » Lui cria-t-elle.

« Sûr qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave... » Souffla-t-il.

« Pardon ? » demanda le couple d'une seule voix.

« Non, rien. » Il en avait déjà trop dit.

« Mais si, tu as dit quelque chose. Qu'est ce que tu nous caches ? » S'emporta la jeune femme. Elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Il capitula.

« Je dis juste que, peut-être, ils ont passé la nuit à faire autre chose que dormir... » Avoua-t-il. Le couple se regarda, médusé. Il continua. « Je crois qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. » En fait, il ne croyait pas, il en était sûr. La première nuit, il avait la chambre à côté de celle de Fore-Teen et il avait eu grande peine à s'endormir... il était exténué. Il ne voulait pas revivre le même enfer. Il avait donc pris la chambre vide à côté de celle de la doyenne. Très mauvaise idée ! À peine installé que des gémissements traversaient le mur. D'abord intrigué, excité, il avait tendu l'oreille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la voix rauque de son supérieur. Il avait passé les deux heures suivantes, l'oreiller enfoncé sur la tête, essayant d'échapper aux râles de plaisir qui s'insinuaient jusque dans sa chambre. Non seulement contents de l'avoir tenu éveillé, et passablement excité, un long moment, ils avaient remis ça en pleine nuit. Puis au petit matin. Il avait cru que jamais son calvaire ne s'arrêterait. À 8h, n'en tenant plus, il s'était levé.

Ses deux collègues le jaugeaient. Était-ce du lard ou du cochon? « Tu dis des conneries! Ils n'ont pas couché ensemble. Ils doivent encore dormir, c'est tout. » Affirma Foreman. Ces deux-là se cherchaient depuis des années. Bon d'accord, ils s'étaient nettement rapproché ces derniers temps, ces dernières heures. Mais pourquoi auraient-ils cédé à la tentation ce soir-là précisément ? Et puis, il pensait Cuddy suffisamment maligne pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Il regarda sa compagne et lui dit : « Tu vas dans la chambre de Cuddy, je vais voir celle de House. »

Taub n'eut pas le temps de protester que les deux acolytes étaient déjà partis. Remy prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte. Le choc. Taub avait dit vrai. La directrice était allongée à moitié sur le côté, à moitié sur le ventre, faisant face à la porte. Son amant était affalé sur elle, la tête dans sa nuque, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle scruta la pièce et vit plusieurs emballages de préservatifs sur la table de nuit. Pas de place pour le moindre doute. « Merde ! » jura-t-elle. C'était le début des ennuis !

Une légère brise parcourut la pièce, le faisant frissonner. Il chercha un corps chaud contre lequel se blottir. Le lit était vide. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce, ne voulant pas le laisser se réveiller seul. Elle s'était assise à côté de la fenêtre. Le soleil était caché par de gros nuages gris. Le temps était maussade, propice à la mélancolie. Elle soupira, essayant de chasser les nombreuses interrogations qui s'agglutinaient dans son esprit.

Elle lui tournait le dos, recroquevillée sur une chaise. Sexy, avec juste sa chemise à lui sur le dos. Mais l'humeur n'était plus à l'excitation. Il pouvait percevoir ses doutes, ses craintes à travers la pièce. Regrettait-elle ? Allait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme la fois précédente ? Il sentit son cœur se nouer à cette perspective. Il ne voulait plus la laisser filer. Mais aurait-il son mot à dire ?

« Hey ! » l'interpella-t-il. Elle se retourna lentement.

« Hey ! » répondit-elle en lui faisant face. Ses yeux étaient rougis, ses joues brillantes. « On fait quoi maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

« On va déjeuner. » Répondit-il, avec un sourire triste.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE XVIII

Elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Elle en était incapable. Le poids des regrets et de la culpabilité s'abattait sur ses épaules. Bien sûr elle avait voulu tout ça. Être avec lui. Faire l'amour avec lui. Dix ans qu'elle attendait ça ! Mais, d'un autre côté, le contexte avait évolué au cours de la dernière décennie. Elle était devenue sa patronne, pour commencer. Il avait perdu partiellement l'usage de sa jambe, ne faisant qu'accroitre son malaise interne et sa haine envers le genre humain. Et puis, elle était devenue mère. Elle n'était plus l'électron libre qu'elle avait pu être. Elle avait des responsabilités, une vie de famille. Elle avait enfin trouvé une certaine forme de bonheur et d'équilibre. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tout perdre à cause de lui. Pour lui.

Mais, d'un autre côté, son cœur lui criait de lui donner une chance. D'essayer. Après tout, il avait su prouver qu'il était digne de confiance. Il avait même démontré pouvoir vivre en couple. Avec une autre, certes. Vingt ans qu'il hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Vingt ans qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Elle avait même espéré avoir un enfant avec lui, de lui. Oui, elle l'aimait. Aussi dur que c'était de se l'avouer. Elle aimait Grégory House. Ce connard, acariâtre, égoïste. Mais tellement intelligent, tellement complexe. Et beau, si beau. Ses yeux aussi purs qu'un ciel d'été. Sa barbe, douce et piquante. Ses mains, ses bras musclés, son torse viril. Sa canne. Son sourire. « Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. » Se dit-elle en sentant une main sur son épaule.

Il ne la regardait pas, il la fixait. Il essayait de lire en elle. De comprendre les raisons de son éloignement. Comment pouvait-elle être cette maitresse aimante et passionnée un instant, et cette femme tourmentée et mélancolique l'instant d'après ?

_J'ai la fraicheur d'une rivière_

_La colère du typhon_

_J'ai l'amour d'une mère_

_Les tourments des quatre vents_

Non, il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait choisi cette chanson pour eux. Elle pouvait être tout à la fois, et ça le fascinait. Ça le préoccupait. C'est vrai qu'il avait agi sans vraiment penser au lendemain, au retour à Princeton. Il savait que c'était cela qui tourmentait sa compagne.

Il cessa alors de l'analyser pour s'accorder un temps d'introspection. Que voulait-il au juste ? Qu'était-il en mesure de donner ? Jusqu'à quel point était-il prêt à s'engager ? Voulait-il s'engager avec une jeune maman ? En se posant cette question, il comprit qu'en amour on ne choisit rien. On subit. Vingt ans qu'il subissait cette attirance pour la belle brune. Dix ans qu'elle le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves. Deux-trois ans qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle pour un oui ou pour un non, qu'il la voulait pour lui tout seul. Oui, il n'était plus question de choisir, mais d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes, ses sentiments, sa vie au sens large.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne le remarqua pas. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. La chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts avait fait naitre une envie, un besoin de plus de contact. Il voulait à nouveau pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser. L'aimer. Il était malheureusement trop tôt pour tous ces petits gestes. Ils devaient parler d'abord.

Après une douche rapide et un petit-déjeuner dans le silence, ils partirent pour la plage. Ils devaient être sûrs qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ils marchèrent le long du front de mer, côte à côte, mais sans jamais se toucher. L'air était froid, tout comme l'ambiance entre eux. Ils dépassèrent la plage surveillée, trop bondée malgré le mauvais temps. Ils continuèrent un peu encore avant de trouver l'endroit idéal. Il n'y avait que quelques surfeurs, et des gens promenant leur chien. Lisa descendit sans mal la petite dune et se retrouva sur la plage à proprement parler. Elle regarda en arrière. Son amant n'allait pas avoir la même chance. Elle remonta la pente, lui tendit la main. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la pitié. Il accepta l'offre, et leur deuxième contact depuis leur réveil. Sa main était chaude et douce, comme d'habitude. Il se laissa guider vers elle, posant un bras sur son épaule pour mieux maintenir son équilibre. Elle lui sourit tendrement en passant son bras autour de sa taille, le ramenant vers elle. Il arriva relativement rapidement sur la plage et fut surpris de voir que sa canne ne s'enfonçait pas dans le sol. L'humidité et le passage des chars à voiles avaient damé le sable. Il prit Cuddy par la main et ils marchèrent encore un peu, avant de trouver l'endroit idéal.

Ils s'assirent dans le sol, côte à côte, face à la mer. Ils gardèrent leurs doigts intervertis. La directrice fut la première à briser le silence.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, sans le regarder. Il savait qu'elle était sérieuse, et que lui aussi devait l'être. Leur relation était en jeu. Il ne devait pas faire l'idiot, tout foutre en l'air.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il honnêtement. Il ne voulait pas trop divulguer ses sentiments, juste au cas où ils ne seraient pas réciproques. « Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, renvoyant la balle dans son camp.

« Je ne sais pas. » Ils étaient mal partis, elle le savait bien. Elle l'aimait, mais redoutait de lui avouer ses sentiments. « J'ai passé un excellent weekend-end avec _vous_. » Dit-elle, espérant l'amener à se confier, à divulguer ses sentiments.

Le vouvoiement. Ça lui fit un peu mal, comme une pointe à travers le cœur. D'un côté le fond : elle avait passé un bon weekend-end avec lui. Laissant sous-entendre qu'elle recommencerait bien. De l'autre côté la forme: classique, professionnelle, impersonnelle. « J'ai également passé un bon weekend-end avec _toi_. » Il rétablit leur relation. Intimiste.

« Bon point » se dit-elle. « On devrait remettre ça. » Dit-elle doucement. Elle avait peur de sa réaction et dit ces mots aussi bas que possible, espérant quelque part qu'il ne les entendrait pas.

Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Remettre ça quoi ? Le week-end ? L'éloignement d'avec leur boulot ? Leur relation ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. « Ma foi oui. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, fixant la mer au loin. Les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus grosses. Les surfeurs étaient revenus sur la plage et rangeaient leurs affaires. Le temps avait quelque chose de dangereux, de menaçant qui calait parfaitement avec son état d'esprit. Il se laissa absorber par la beauté des éléments et attendit qu'elle lui réponde.

Il ne paraissait pas très enthousiaste. Disait-il cela pour ne pas la peiner ? Parce qu'elle était sa boss ? Pour obtenir un pass gratuit à son lit ? Elle détourna son regard de la mer agitée et inspecta son visage, cherchant à décrypter ses émotions, ses sentiments. Il paraissait triste, malheureux. Beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal. En était-elle la cause ? Elle osait espérer que oui. Fermant les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se lança. « Je voudrais qu'on se voit, qu'on se revoit, une fois revenus à Princeton. » C'était dit. Les cartes étaient entre ses mains.

La pluie tomba. Drue. Il retira sa veste et la leva au-dessus de leur tête, maigre abri contre les intempéries. Cela faisant, il dut la regarder. Son visage, ses yeux. On dit souvent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Il devait bien avouer que cette expression ne lui avait jamais paru si juste. Le gris bleuté de ses iris reflétait à merveille son angoisse, son amour, son attente. Elle était vraiment sérieuse. Elle voulait vraiment de lui dans sa vie. « Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, Lisa. » Répondit-il dans un souffle, baisant les yeux vers le sable. Trop d'émotions parcouraient son corps. Il n'aurait pas pu soutenir son regard.

Elle aurait pu sauter de joie. Ou l'embrasser. La deuxième solution lui semblait nettement plus attrayante. Mais il était encore un peu trop tôt pour cela, ils devaient définir les règles de leur relation, mettre un cadre à leur entente, à leurs attentes. « Par contre, j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous. Rien au boulot. Personne ne doit savoir. Je risque mon poste. » Dit-elle fermement. Elle risquait surtout sa réputation et son honneur. Et voulait se préserver, au cas où les choses tourneraient au vinaigre.

« Bien sûr. Et pas un mot à Wilson non plus. » Rajouta-t-il. Il ne voulait pas que Jimmy Criquet vienne fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires. Il voulait vivre cette relation à sa façon, faire ses propres expériences. Il lui en parlerait quand il saurait où ça les mènerait.

« Deal ! » dit-elle en tendant la main. Il la regarda, amusé. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement tout en se saisissant de sa main. Concluant leur pacte.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE XIX

Ils ne savaient pas comment leur dire qu'ils étaient au courant. Un « Au fait, vous avez gardé Taub éveillé toute la nuit. » Ne semblait pas envisageable. Tout comme leur dire : « PS : 13 vous a vu enlacés dans le lit. Ravis que vous soyez enfin passé à l'acte ! » Ce n'était pas tant la réaction de House qu'ils redoutaient, mais celle de Cuddy. Leur directrice. Il y avait bien sûr une notion d'autorité dans cela. Mais surtout, et essentiellement du respect. Envers la doyenne, la femme qu'elle était. Ils savaient que derrière son apparence froide et rigide se cachait une femme douce et sensible. Elle le leur avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Ils ne voulaient pas heurter sa sensibilité. Lui faire davantage regretter son acte. Ils décidèrent donc, d'un commun accord, de garder le silence. Ce qui s'était passé en Floride resterait en Floride.

Pour le retour, ils n'avaient pas été gâtés. Ils avaient écopé de places dans la rangée du milieu. Taub s'était assis à un bout, Foreman et Thirteen à côté de lui. Cuddy était à l'autre bout, House à ses côtés. Ce dernier ne cessait de râler. Il voulait une place à côté du hublot. Au bout de quelques minutes, lassé de ses propres jérémiades, il entreprit d'embêter numéro treize. En buvant dans sa bouteille d'eau, lui enlevant les écouteurs de sur les oreilles, s'appuyant outrageusement sur elle…

La directrice, rapidement excédée par le conflit entre ses deux employés, décida de les séparer. Elle se croyait dans la cour de récréation. Elle avait envie de les attraper chacun par les oreilles et de les envoyer au coin. Elle savait House fautif. Peut-être lui mettrait-elle une fessée... Elle sourit à cette image, plutôt plaisante. Elle reprit rapidement contenance, enfilant son masque d'administratrice et les réprimanda. Elle força, non sans mal, le diagnosticien à se lever puis échangea de siège avec lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le calme régnait de nouveau dans l'avion. House avait attrapé baladeur et revue médicale, tout comme Taub et Foreman. Cuddy, elle, rêvassait, ses pensées étaient emplies de petites têtes blondes et de câlins par milliers. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par sa collègue. Celle-ci tenait un magazine féminin et l'invitait à le lire avec elle. Lisa, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, accepta avec plaisir. Elles commencèrent à le feuilleter. Critiquant une robe. S'extasiant devant une autre. Le diagnosticien, amusé, les observait du coin de l'œil.

La directrice ne se souvenait pas avoir passé un aussi bon moment, en compagnie féminine, depuis bien longtemps. À part Cathy, avec qui elle faisait du sport, elle n'avait pas tellement d'amie. Elle n'avait guère d'amis, tout court, réalisa-t-elle tristement. Elle pensa alors aux événements de la nuit passée. House et Wilson étaient vraiment les personnes dont elle était le plus proche. Une pointe d'angoisse la saisit à cette idée. Elle savait que c'était quitte ou double. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à tout risquer. Elle avait trop besoin de lui, ne serait-ce que comme ami.

Ses doutes furent chassés par Rémy. La jeune femme avait attrapé un stylo et s'apprêtait à débuter un test. Elle voulait, bien sûr, les réponses de sa collègue. Elles rirent. Énormément. Autant aux questions qu'aux résultats. Leur test fini, elles continuèrent à feuilleter le magazine, un peu plus calmement.

Rapidement, Thirteen se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus toute l'attention de son amie. Elle se tourna vers elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur, l'attendrit. Lisa s'était endormie. La tête penchée vers elle, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Elle semblait détendue, insouciante. Elle rangea le journal, se disant qu'elle aussi pourrait bien profiter d'un peu de repos. Elle avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle les rouvrit et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était trompée. On regardait bien dans sa direction, mais son ainée était la cible. Elle vit la tendresse dans le regard de l'homme. Il semblait réellement tenir à elle. Elle l'observa repousser une mèche de cheveux hors de son visage. À ce geste, la doyenne émit un léger grognement et gigota, se retrouvant rapidement dans les bras de son amant. La tête calée sur son épaule, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Elle soupira de contentement. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant un peu plus à lui.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. La laisser se blottir dans ses bras. Encore moins entrer dans son jeu. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il aimait l'avoir contre lui, sentir son corps chaud contre le sien. Sentir son odeur. Être avec elle, tout simplement. Il vit le regard amusé de sa jeune employée et sentit les commentaires venir.

« Je croyais que Cuddles, c'était elle. » Lui dit-elle, narquoise.

« Je confirme. C'est elle. Je n'ai pas forcé sa tête à venir sur mon épaule. Ni sa petite mimine à venir là. » Bougonna-t-il en montrant la posture de sa compagne.

« Vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Et je dirais même que vous avez passé votre bras autour d'elle, et non le contraire. » Le défia-t-elle, avant d'en rajouter une couche. « Remarquez, après ce qui s'est passé entre vous, c'est bien normal... »

Il sentit le feu monter à ses joues, la colère prendre possession de sa gorge. Qu'insinuait-elle par là ? Que savait-elle exactement ? Il devait se calmer et agir comme si de rien n'était, s'il voulait rester un tant soit peu crédible. « Et que s'est-il passé exactement entre nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout d'abord des baisers. Et ça, je les ai vus de mes propres yeux. » Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, en se penchant vers lui. « Puis le fait que vous ayez tenu Taub éveillé toute la nuit. » Elle arqua un sourcil de manière suggestive.

« Que... Quoi... Mais non... Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? » Finit-il par prononcer. Comment Taub avait-il pu les entendre ? Ils avaient été si bruyants que ça ? Bien que ça flattait son égo, il n'était pas sûr que fanfaronner était la meilleure option.

« Il était même surpris que vous soyez aussi bon. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait simuler. » Dit-elle tout aussi suggestivement.

« Mais n'importe quoi. Taub avait sa chambre à côté de la vôtre. C'est vous et Foreman qu'il a entendus. Vous êtes quiche ma pauvre. » Dit-il en rigolant, essayant de faire retomber la pression, et surtout changer de sujet.

« Non, non, non. La première nuit, on l'a réveillé. Du coup, hier, il s'est dit qu'il allait prendre la chambre derrière celle de Cuddy. Et je crois qu'il n'a pas été déçu... » Elle s'éclatait. Pour la première fois, elle tenait son boss à sa merci. Mieux, il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« Écoutez, Cuddy et moi on se connait depuis des siècles. Elle aime le sexe, j'aime son corps. On est deux adultes consentants. Fin de l'histoire. » Tenta-t-il.

« Alors, ce n'était que du sexe ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

« Exactement. Du cul, du cul, du cul. Et quel cul ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Bien-sûr que c'était plus que ça, beaucoup plus que ça à ses yeux. Mais il voulait garder leur idylle secrète, ne pas être la cible de radio potins. Parce que ça, il n'était pas sur que sa compagne soit en mesure de le supporter. Être la risée de Princeton. Non, ils devaient d'abord voir comment les choses allaient évoluer entre eux.

« Quand Cameron va savoir ça... » Dit-elle toute excitée. Elle voulait le tester jusqu'au bout.

« Non, non. Personne ne saura rien. Si vous parlez, je vous jure que vous êtes virée. » Menaça-t-il, paniqué.

« On veut garder ça secret. C'est pas très sympa... » Dit-elle en faisant la moue. « Ou c'est peut-être que vous avez peur d'être viré ? Vous aussi ? »

Cette fille était maligne, un peu trop même à son goût. Et il était à court d'arguments. « Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour Cuddy. Elle risque son poste. » Dit-il, défaitiste.

« Je sais. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on ne dira rien. À personne. » Lui sourit-elle. « Quoi que, Wilson risque d'être pas mal intéressé par toute cette histoire... » Finit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

Le reste du vol se passa dans le plus grand calme. Les uns dormaient, les autres boudaient. Et sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà arrivés. Les plus jeunes sortirent les premiers. Cuddy resta avec son amant et l'aida à regagner la sortie. Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle sentit son excitation et son anxiété grandir. Plus elle avançait dans le grand couloir, plus ses pas lui semblaient lourds. Sa fille lui avait manqué. Terriblement. Elle avait besoin de la voir, de la serrer, de l'embrasser. De s'assurer que tout s'était bien passé. Elle avait totalement confiance en Wilson, mais une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle la vit. Sa petite puce, son ange. Elle lâcha le bras de House pour pouvoir marcher plus vite, se retrouver enfin auprès d'elle. Wilson se tourna, le sourire aux lèvres, montrant au bébé sa Maman. La petite fille s'agita, tendant ses tout petits bras vers elle. Elle sourit simplement à sa « nounou » et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. La levant au ciel, au dessus de sa tête puis la ramenant, d'un geste doux, contre sa poitrine. Elle couvrit son visage de baisers, lui murmurant ça et là mots doux et surnoms affectueux. Elle posa son front contre celui de sa fille, caressant son nez avec le sien dans un tendre bisou d'esquimau. Pendant tout ce temps, la fillette n'avait cessé de rire, emplissant le hall de ce petit son strident, mais tellement adorable. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, appréciant leurs retrouvailles. Rachel avait levé ses mains et caressait, touchait semblerait plus juste, les joues de sa mère. Lisa ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant, de la douceur du moment.

Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. De l'instant où elle avait lâché sa main au moment où elle avait dévoré le visage de sa fille de baisers. Bizarrement, il se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. L'amour inconditionnel d'une mère envers son enfant. Le bonheur de Cuddy. Ce même bonheur qu'elle avait failli se refuser. Par peur de l'engagement, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle avait essayé de chercher un problème où il n'y en avait aucun, avait cru ne pas être capable de tisser un lien avec ce petit être humain. Mais il savait qu'elle y arriverait, il la connaissait. Dès le moment où elle l'avait vu, serrée dans ses bras, extirpée à ces sans-abris, Rachel était devenue sa fille. Aucun papier ne pourrait changer cela. C'est le genre d'amour qui vous tombe dessus et dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser. Et il ne le savait que trop bien. C'était la même chose qui lui était arrivé le jour où il avait rencontré une certaine Lisa Cuddy.

Il resta là, dix bons mètres derrière eux. Ébahi. Ébloui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle, aussi rayonnante. Aussi heureuse, tout simplement. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que lui même n'avait jamais pu la combler à ce point. Il eut cependant envie de prendre part à cette joie. Il regarda Cuddy embrasser son ami, le serrer dans ses bras. Le remerciant de s'être occupé de sa fille. Son équipe suivit, serrant la main de l'oncologue. Il les vit parler, mais ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il aperçut le groupe partir et Cuddy venir vers lui.

« Rachel, je te présente Greg. Tu te souviens de lui ? » Demanda doucement la Maman, portant son enfant sur la hanche.

« Oh, un crapaud ! » s'exclama House, avec des grands yeux ronds.

« Non, une petite grenouille. » Répondit avec tendresse la maman, en passant une main sur le crâne de son enfant.

« Une petite grenouille ? C'est pas très mignon ça ? » S'amusa-t-il, quelque peu surpris qu'elle l'incite à appeler sa fille ainsi.

« C'est parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vu dans une baignoire. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ils sont partis où ? » demanda-t-il, sans jamais quitter la petite des yeux.

« Chercher les bagages. » Répondit-elle, plus absorbée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle que par autre chose.

La petite fille regarda le grand barbu avec curiosité, se demandant si elle devait le ranger dans la catégorie des gentils ou des méchants. Il avait un regard doux. Sa mère semblait l'apprécier, lui parlait d'une voix douce et aimante. Il était temps pour elle de faire plus ample connaissance. Elle lui tendit les bras.

House fut d'abord surpris par ce geste. Mais il savait que pour un enfant de cet âge, il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée possible. Juste de la curiosité. De l'affection. De la confiance. Il prit donc la petite blonde dans ses bras. Elle avait un visage d'ange et de jolis yeux bleus. Il se surprit à ressentir quelque chose pour ce tout petit bout de chair humaine. Cependant, il était bien incapable de décrire ce sentiment. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait que se faire aimer. Il approcha son visage du sien, pour mieux l'observer. Rachel porta sa main à sa barbe, puis la retira en crispant le visage.

« Ça pique, hein ? » dit-il d'une voix tendre, dont lui-même ignorait l'existence. Il tendit de nouveau la joue et l'enfant rapprocha sa main. Cette fois-ci, elle rit. Et réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois. Il se sentait subjugué, envouté. Il se demanda si c'était ce ressenti-là qu'avait recherché désespérément Cuddy. Si c'était ce moment, cet instant de complicité qu'elle appelait créer un lien. Parce que dans ce cas-là, il venait définitivement d'en créer un. Et cette perspective l'effraya soudain.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. House l'acariâtre tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Et non seulement, il n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante, mais en plus, il avait joué avec elle. Il l'avait laissé le toucher. Il l'y avait invité. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés. Elle l'observa, pendant qu'il en faisait autant avec son enfant. Que pouvait-il bien penser ? Que ressentait-il ? Pouvait-il être heureux auprès d'un enfant ? Elle le sentit bouger, lever les yeux vers elle. Et ce qu'elle vit la désarçonna quelque peu. Il paraissait effrayé, apeuré. Mais de quoi ? Craignait-il que Rachel soit un obstacle à leur relation ? Parce que c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Ça avait l'air plus profond que ça. Qu'avait-il pu voir, ressentir en tenant cette enfant ? Et s'il avait aimé ça ? S'il s'était vu pendant un instant comme un père ? Elle secoua la tête, se disant qu'elle rêvait parfois un peu trop. Elle reprit le bébé, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois au passage.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour rassembler ses esprits. Il avait besoin de mettre un mot, un nom, un adjectif sur ce sentiment. De la complicité ? De la tendresse ? Du bonheur ? De l'amour ? Il sourit, les femmes de la famille Cuddy n'avaient pas fini de lui en faire voir.

Le trajet se passa relativement rapidement. l'équipe du diagnosticien était partie de son côté, la voiture de Wilson étant trop petite pour les accueillir tous. Lisa et Rachel, à l'arrière, gazouillaient. Wilson, le chauffeur, interrogeait son ami pour obtenir les moindres détails de leur séjour. Chose que, bien sûr, le House n'était pas prêt à concéder.

Arrivés devant chez la doyenne, un léger malaise s'installa. D'un côté, Wilson était persuadé qu'elle avait eu sa dose de House pour la décennie à venir et que jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne le laisserait pénétrer dans son antre. De l'autre, les deux amants ne savaient quel prétexte évoquer pour passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. L'oncologue, nerveux, descendit de voiture et aida sa supérieure à porter ses bagages. Ce dernier avoua à sa patronne avoir fait quelques courses et lui proposa de diner ensemble, une fois House raccompagné chez lui. À sa plus grande surprise, il la vit retourner vers la voiture et revenir avec le supposé indésirable.

Il se sentait un peu anxieux. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il entrerait dans la maison de sa patronne en y étant totalement convié. Et pour cela, il savait qu'il devait apparaître sous son meilleur jour. Être sincère et attentionné lui était des choses relativement naturelles quand ils étaient seuls. Mais il savait que la présence d'une tierce personne, et notamment celle de Wilson, pouvait vite le faire déraper. Il savait aussi que, ce soir, il serait son plus grand ennemi.

Lisa cala sa fille sur sa hanche afin d'ouvrir la porte. Elle entra dans son foyer à la fois heureuse et mélancolique. Contente de retrouver sa petite maison, sa petite vie, ses petites habitudes. Mais triste de quitter l'insouciance et la douceur des vacances. Elle fut un peu surprise de trouver son salon parfaitement rangé. Plus de jouets et de livres éparpillés sur la table basse, plus de vestes et de couvertures trainant au pied du canapé. James était définitivement un homme d'intérieur. Elle retira la veste de sa fille, puis la sienne et les jeta sur la chaise la plus proche avant de s'affaler dans le sofa. Son amant l'imita. Pendant ce temps, leur ami pendait soigneusement son veston à la patère sous leurs regards amusés. Quand il revint au salon, ils étaient tous trois avachis, yeux semi-clos, profitant d'un moment de répit. Il leur proposa de s'occuper de la confection du diner, des lasagnes de légumes. Ils acceptèrent avec soulagement et Cuddy partit donner un bain à sa fille.

Il avait trouvé la télécommande, mais ne parvenait pas à faire fonctionner la télévision. Ce n'était que brouillard et points gris, sur toutes les chaines. Il décida donc d'aller trouver qui de droit. Il longea le corridor et s'arrêta devant la salle de bains. Des rires se faisaient entendre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer et jeta un œil. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Cuddy, en soutien-gorge et petite culotte, était agenouillée devant la baignoire. Sa fille, dedans, battait des pieds et des mains, projetant de l'eau partout. Toutes deux riaient aux éclats. Il vit, sur le rebord du lavabo, la robe de Lisa, détrempée. Cette petite était une tornade. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, attirant alors leur attention. La jeune femme rougit vivement, attrapant une serviette pour se couvrir. Il sourit à cette pudeur. Dire que quelques heures auparavant, elle était, avec lui, nue dans un lit. Elle attrapa ensuite une cape de bain, l'ouvrit sur ses genoux et s'aventura à extirper sa fille de l'eau. Pleurs, cris, et mots rassurants. Elle enveloppa fermement le bébé, la serra contre sa poitrine et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre.

Il la regarda la sécher. Lui embrasser les pieds, les mains, le ventre. Tous ces gestes semblaient si naturels, si spontanés. Il se demanda si lui-même parviendrait un jour à ce niveau d'amour. Il s'assit dans le rocking-chair et l'observa lui mettre le body. Soudain, elle se retourna vers lui, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. « Dit donc, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas rester là à me regarder faire pendant que je me gèle? »

Il avança d'un pas incertain jusqu'à la table à langer. Elle lui donna un babygrow et s'échappa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

Il passait son regard de l'habit au bébé, du bébé à l'habit, se demandant comment il allait faire pour le lui mettre. Face à son hésitation, et probablement au froid, la petite fille commença à s'agiter, brassant l'air avec ses petits membres. Son visage se crispa. Les pleurs n'étaient pas loin. Il s'empressa de déboutonner le babygrow et de lui enfiler les jambes. Elle se calma instantanément, le fixant de ses grands yeux clairs. Il lui sourit, rassuré. Son regard doux la mit en confiance. Il lui saisit délicatement un bras et le mit dans la manche. Il allait faire de même pour l'autre côté, mais s'arrêta en chemin, laissant sa main reposer sur son petit ventre dodu. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

« Visiblement, toi et moi, on va devoir cohabiter. Je te propose un partage équitable de ta jolie Maman. Elle est à toi dès sa sortie du travail et un peu avant d'y aller. Par contre, de 20 h à 6 h elle est à moi. Et rien qu'à moi ! Pour... »

« Comment ça je ne suis rien qu'à toi ? » demanda une Cuddy amusée. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, cheveux remontés en arrière, peignoir blanc sur les épaules. Elle arborait un franc sourire. Elle marcha jusqu'à eux de façon séductrice et constata l'avancée des opérations.

« Ah ben tu étais tellement occupé à négocier avec elle que tu en as oublié de finir de l'habiller. » Lui souffla-t-elle. Elle se tenait dans son dos, une main sur la hanche de l'homme, l'autre sur le ventre de sa fille.

« N'importe quoi. C'est juste qu'on prend notre temps. Tu n'as jamais entendu dire que rien ne sert de courir, qu'il faut partir à temps ? Ce genre d'inepties... » Répondit-il, levant un sourcil de façon interrogative.

« Ou que tu ne trouvais pas le moyen de lui enfiler cette petite chose. » S'amusa-t-elle en désignant le babygrow.

Il se sentit troublé. Par son charme, son assurance, sa douceur. Il réussit cependant à enfiler la dernière manche et se retrouva penaud quant au comment boutonner le dos. Lisa devança son interrogation. Mêlant ses mains aux siennes, elle retourna sa fille sur le ventre, la laissant reposer sur les coudes. Il attacha rapidement les pressions et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il se retourna et la tendit à sa mère. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire, mais ne se saisit pas de l'enfant.

« Ça t'embête de la surveiller pendant que je vais prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant les talons, le laissant seul au milieu de la pièce, le poupon dans les bras.

Il entrebâilla la porte et fut immédiatement saisi par la chaleur et l'humidité qui régnaient dans la pièce. Il entra sans un bruit, se déshabilla à la hâte, jetant ses habits dans le bidet. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de tempérer son excitation. Elle se lavait les jambes. Et quand Lisa Cuddy se lavait les jambes, ça ressemblait de suite à une publicité pour gel douche. Pose sensuelle, courbes alléchantes. Elle avait posé un pied sur la margelle du bac à douche et descendait ses mains le long de son mollet. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, subjugué par le spectacle improvisé. Elle se redressa enfin, se plaçant sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il était temps pour lui d'agir. Il fit coulisser la baie et entra dans la chaude atmosphère.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, mais ne se retourna pas. Pas de doutes sur l'identité de l'invité mystère. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son épaule nue puis remonta le long de son cou. Il encercla de ses bras sa taille, l'attirant à lui. Elle se laissa reposer en arrière, contre son buste, offrant par la même occasion un meilleur accès à sa nuque. Finalement, elle tourna la tête et captura ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux, sensuel. Il gagna rapidement en intensité, en passion. Silencieux témoignage de leurs émotions, de leurs sentiments et de leurs attentes face à cette nouvelle relation. Puis ils durent relâcher leur emprise, asphyxiés par tant de désir, et la moiteur ambiante.

La jeune femme se retourna. S'exposant, se dévoilant, s'offrant aux yeux de son amant. Il resta bouche bée, hypnotisé par tant de beauté. Il avait souvent rêvé d'elle sous la douche. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle réalité. Ça dépassait de loin tous ses fantasmes. Ses longs cheveux mouillés plaqués contre ses épaules, l'eau qui ruisselait le long de son corps. Une petite goutte qui glissa du sillon de son nez jusqu'à son menton puis chuta entre ses seins. C'était parfait. Elle était parfaite.

Il se pencha en avant, et lécha son sternum. La petite goutte avait disparu. Il déposa alors baisers et caresses sur ses attributs féminins, faisant naitre en elle gémissements et soupirs. Il releva un peu la tête, lui demandant d'être discrète. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour.

« Rachel ? Elle est où ? » La panique commençait à la gagner. Elle sentit ses bras puissants l'enlacer un peu plus, l'empêchant de fuir.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE XXI

« Rachel ? Elle est où ? » La panique commençait à la gagner. Elle sentit ses bras puissants l'enlacer un peu plus, l'empêchant de fuir.

« Je l'ai mise dans son parc, elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Elle peut rester un peu seule, pendant que je m'occupe de ton cas. » Sur ce, il la poussa légèrement, la bloquant entre lui et le mur de faïence.

Elle se laissa faire, visiblement rassurée. Il repartit à l'assaut de son corps.

Après un séjour au paradis sucré de ses lèvres, direction la montagne. Sa peau avait un arrière-goût d'amande douce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'évertua à la combler, mordillant, embrassant, suçotant les zones les plus sensibles de sa poitrine. Rapidement, son souffle devint court, ses gémissements de nouveau audible. Il se redressa et l'embrassa. Il ouvrit furtivement les yeux. Ses traits reflétaient la luxure et le désir le plus total. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas de marbre. En fait si... il agrippa sa maitresse par les fesses et tenta de la soulever. Elle ne se laissa pas faire, ouvrant les yeux et plantant son regard azur dans le sien. Elle avait quelque chose d'espiègle en elle. Et il savait qu'il allait en faire les frais.

Elle le poussa, le bloquant contre la paroi opposée de la douche. De par sa petite taille, elle n'eut aucun mal à embrasser son cou, puis son torse. Et elle continua en descendant de plus en plus bas. Arrivée à hauteur de son tatouage, elle y donna un grand coup de langue, remontant tout le long de la marque noire. Il agrippa fortement son épaule, se sentant défaillir sous ses assauts. Elle leva la tête vers lui, lui fit un clin d'œil et continua à descendre. Toujours plus bas. « Oh » gémit-il quand elle l'enveloppa de sa bouche. Le mélange de l'eau tiède ruisselant sur son corps et de ses lèvres bouillantes l'amenait petit à petit vers le Nirvana. Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps et il le savait. Il la saisit par les bras et la força à revenir à lui.

Aussitôt, il la plaqua de nouveau contre l'une des parois de la douche. Elle étouffa un petit cri de douleur. Son dos était entré en contact avec la barre de maintien. Saisissant l'opportunité, il la souleva, l'asseyant partiellement sur l'objet. Il redoubla de passion et de douceur dans ses baisers comme dans ses caresses. Et dans un élan d'ardeur, il écarta ses jambes et se plaça entre elles. Il la titilla quelques instants, voulant être sûr qu'elle était prête. Ses gémissements suppliants et sa façon de lui agripper les fesses, approchant tant qu'elle pouvait son bassin du sien, ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses intentions. Alors, doucement, il s'insinua en elle. Elle laissa aussitôt échapper un long râle rauque. Il la regarda intensément. L'avait-il blessé ?

Loin de là ! La bouche entre ouverte, les yeux mi-clos, les traits légèrement crispés, elle laissa passer un nouveau soupir. C'était... c'était... au-delà de toute description. La chaleur l'avait soudainement envahi. Le plaisir pur et intense dès le tout premier mouvement. Cette sensation... elle avait l'impression que sa sensibilité était décuplée. Elle pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de lui, chaque ondulation, chaque oscillation. Une pensée vint alors brouiller son esprit. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti ça ? Cette extase de le sentir en elle. Pleinement, totalement.

« Merde ». Gémit-elle en posant sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Assise sur la barre, elle avait gagné en hauteur. « Merde ! » murmura-t-elle plus fort.

« Je ne te savais pas si, aaaah, si vulgaire. » Balbutia-t-il contre ses seins. Il la sentit saisir ses cheveux. Agripper serait plus juste. Il leva la tête vers elle.

« La capote. » Dit-elle entre deux coups de reins.

Tout s'expliquait ! Cette immense sensation de chaleur. Ce bien-être, cette extase ! Cette sensation de liberté. Le bonheur d'apprécier chacun de ses mouvements, pouvoir ressentir la vibration des soupirs. Et cette moiteur autour de lui. Tout s'expliquait.

« On s'en fout. » Marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Le suçotant, le mordillant. Non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Et encore moins devoir se chapeauter. Il avait oublié ce qu'était faire l'amour au naturel. Sans barrière de latex. La dernière fois qu'il avait connu cela ? Il était encore en couple avec Stacy. C'était dire... non, avec les autres femmes, celles de passages autant que celles qu'il payait pour passer il avait été d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Il ne craignait rien. Et vu le sérieux de dame Cuddy, il se doutait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Non, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant.

« Non. » Gémit-elle. Elle aurait aimé s'en foutre. Pouvoir partager ce vrai corps à corps avec lui. Mais à présent qu'elle savait, elle ne pouvait plus en faire abstraction. « J'oublie sans arrêt ma pilule. » Murmura-t-elle, honteuse. Le rapport non protégé en lui même ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur. House voyait des prostituées, mais elle le pensait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas compromettre sa santé. Et il n'avait jamais tiqué quand elle lui avait demandé de se couvrir. Et elle. Elle ne se souvenait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle n'avait pas eu à utiliser un préservatif. Dix ans, au minimum. Non, elle voulait continuer sur cette voie. Ces sensations décuplées. Elle se savait au bord de l'Éden, aux portes du Paradis. Mais, ces derniers temps, ces derniers jours, elle n'avait pas été très sérieuse avec son contraceptif. Et faire un enfant, maintenant, avec House... « Arrête » dit-elle, tout à fait non convaincante.

« Laisse-toi aller. » Exigea-t-il avant de saisir ses lèvres. Il voulait arrêter de penser, faire en sorte qu'elle arrête de penser à son tour et se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il la sentit gémir sous sa bouche et intensifia ses va-et-vient. Il voulait absolument la combler avant de penser à comment ne pas la mettre enceinte. À son plus grand désarroi, elle ne se laissa pas faire.

Se tortillant, elle réussit à poser ses pieds sur les hanches de son amant et le repoussa en arrière. Il grogna de frustration et la fusilla du regard. Elle faisait ça pour leur bien, se rassura-t-elle. Elle coupa l'eau et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Elle sortit de la cabine sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer, laisser de l'eau dégouliner sur le sol. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son placard et en sortit une petite boite. Elle tendit l'objet de la discorde à son amant qui s'obligea.

Une serviette s'abattit sur ses épaules, la prévenant du froid. Des mains fermes saisirent sa taille et la soulevèrent, l'asseyant sur le lavabo. Sans plus de préliminaires, il reprit sa position initiale. Seulement cette fois ça n'avait rien à voir. Le charme avait été rompu, tout comme ses bonnes dispositions. L'humeur coquine, envolée. Et puis cette sensation de frottement entre eux était limite désagréable. Elle ferma les yeux, s'appuyant sur ses poignets. Comment avait-elle pu être aux portes de l'orgasme quelques instants auparavant et se retrouver désormais à attendre que ça passe ? Non, vraiment c'était frustrant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Concentrée sur tout sauf sur l'homme qui se mouvait en elle. La douche. Quelle bonne idée. Elle avait de nouveau l'impression d'avoir vingt ans. Forniquant dans toutes les pièces de la maison, testant, découvrant. Avide de sensation nouvelle. Elle aimait ça. Elle se sentait vraiment vivante, vraiment femme. La douche... elle se revit, agrippée sur la rambarde, bougeant en rythme avec lui, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir. Elle sourit. Merci le plombier ! Elle avait longtemps voulu enlever cette rambarde, installée par la précédente propriétaire, s'y cognant tous les matins en entrant dans la douche. Il lui avait déconseillé, lui expliquant qu'elle devrait refaire tout le carrelage, et par conséquent toute la tuyauterie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse lui être autant utile.

Il était énervé, frustré, dégouté! La totale. Elle était ailleurs, complètement désintéressée par ce qui se passait en elle. L'envie l'avait quitté en quittant la douche. Il aurait dû insister. Au moins la combler. Il s'en voulait. Il lui en voulait aussi. Que faire pour faire renaitre la flemme ? Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, sur le haut de ses seins. Elle s'avachit un peu plus sur le lavabo et tourna la tête vers la douche. Ce n'était pas gagné... il eut envie d'arrêter, d'abandonner. Mais l'égoïste qui était en lui se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas perdu pour tout le monde. Il entreprit alors de chercher une position, un rythme qui le satisfasse pour en finir au plus vite. Ça ne servait à rien de la faire languir, à part peut-être finir par la blesser.

Elle se concentra sur ses souvenirs. La douche. Son fantasme se précisant, l'excitation revint peu à peu. Elle remua son bassin, cherchant à calquer ses mouvements et à trouver, peut-être, un peu de plaisir.

Il en avait marre. D'autant plus qu'à présent elle bougeait en rythme avec lui, comme pour lui dire, aller dépêche-toi. Première fois que ce serait aussi nul. Pour lui, comme pour toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues. Il s'appuya sur sa jambe valide, se mouvant en elle. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, qu'il avait perdu tout espoir. Elle gémit. Un long soupir de plaisir, suivi aussitôt par des dizaines d'autres. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Elle était appuyée sur ses coudes, totalement allongée sur le plan de travail, les yeux clos. Elle semblait emprise à une intense réflexion, plaisante méditation. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien autant l'attiser, espérant faire partie de ses pensées. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il glissa sa main sur son bas ventre, intensifiant le contact sur son clitoris. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres, et, quelques instants plus tard, prononcer quelques incohérences lui signifiant qu'il avait atteint son but. Il put alors penser à lui, et à son propre plaisir. Et la rejoint quelques instants plus tard dans les abysses de la luxure.

Il la contempla pendant qu'elle s'habillait, enfilant un pantalon de jazz et un t-shirt griffé AIDS, ça ne s'invente pas.

« T'es vraiment trop conne. » Il finit par lui dire, agacé.

Elle le regarda, pantoise. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer, encore. « Pardon ? » parvint-elle à marmonner.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu risques de tomber enceinte ? » un léger énervement avait remplacé l'agacement.

« Maintenant, non. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton, ne sachant pas bien où il voulait en venir.

« Non mais je dis ça parce que, en tant que médecin, tu dois bien te douter que si tu n'es pas tombée enceinte en faisant des FIV, en soumettant ton corps à de très fortes doses d'hormones, il n'y a vraiment pas de risques que ça t'arrive comme ça. » Il y avait aussi un petit air de moquerie dans sa voix.

C'est à ça qu'il voulait en venir. Humiliation, déception. Quel connard. Il ne changerait donc jamais. Pas qu'elle avait envie d'un chamboulement total dans son comportement. Mais un peu moins de méchanceté gratuite ne serait pas de refus. « Tu es vraiment un gros con ! » se contenta-t-elle de lâcher. House était House, et elle devait apprendre à l'accepter tel quel. Et puis, au fond, il n'avait pas si tord que ça.

Il se rendit compte que ses propos étaient tout à fait inappropriés et à la limite de la méchanceté. S'excuser. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade. Il se contenta de changer de sujet de conversation, et de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, dis-moi, à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ? Sur le lavabo ? » Elle soupira. Acceptation. Résilience. Elle se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire en coin.

« Ça, mon Coco, vas falloir être vraiment très, très sage pour le savoir... ». Il était pardonné. Pour cette fois-ci.

« Mais tu étais où ? Et pourquoi t'as les cheveux mouillés ? » Demanda Wilson à son ami. Il s'attendait à le trouver dans le salon, avachi devant la télé. Mais rien, personne. Et là, il réapparaissait, sortant de nulle part.

« J'ai pris une douche. » Répondit simplement le diagnosticien en s'asseyant derrière la table déjà dressée.

« T'as pris une douche, chez Cuddy ? Comme ça ? » Le cancérologue était un peu suspicieux. Et franchement surpris.

« Ben oui. Tu sais, même si c'est une vraie mégère, doublée d'une vieille fille, elle a quand même l'eau courante. » Lui assura-t-il, en levant les épaules.

« Mais pourquoi chez elle ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que tu rentres chez toi ? »

Il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être pénible avec ses questions et ses suppositions. Il allait devoir changer de sujet, et vite. Mais avant, il lui répondit : « Ben non. Je m'emmerdais. Sa télé est en panne. Et j'avais mal à la jambe. » En tout cas, s'il n'avait pas mal avant, à présent la douleur ne pouvait plus passer inaperçue. Trop de sport aquatique. Il vit la culpabilité naitre sur le visage de son ami. Parfait !

« Comment ça, ma télé est en panne ? » demanda Cuddy en entrant dans le salon, Rachel dans ses bras. Wilson regarda avec attention ses cheveux également mouillés.

« Vous avez les cheveux mouillés. » Constata un Wilson perdu.

« Vous être vraiment trop fort, James. » Rigola la directrice. « J'ai même un scoop pour vous, l'eau, ça mouille. » Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule, une petite moue sur le visage.

« Et même que le feu, ça brule ! » renchérit House, taquin.

« Oui, je sais et les oiseaux volent dans le ciel, patati, patata. » Répondit Wilson, énervé. « Vous étiez sous la douche ensemble ? » finit-il par demander, de but en blanc.

« Mais bien sûr... et la marmotte... » Répondit la directrice en souriant. Au fond d'elle, l'inquiétude grandissait. Durant trop d'années, il avait appris à les décoder, House et elle. Il allait les démasquer, c'était couru d'avance.

« Alors, comment ? » demanda-t-il en tapant du pied, leur montrant son impatience.

« Comment ? J'ai amené Rachel au bain. Pendant que je l'habillais, House s'est douché. Ce qui n'était pas un luxe, croyez-moi. » Elle en rajouta un peu, voulant rester crédible. « Et quand il est sorti, il l'a surveillé pendant que j'y allais à mon tour. Rien de bien mystérieux. » Énonça-t-elle.

« Tu as surveillé Rachel ? » s'écria l'oncologue, les yeux manquant de lui sortir des orbites.

Elle avait voulu la jouer fine, mais c'était sans compter le sens de l'observation de ce bon vieux Jimmy. Il se pencha vers son ami, prêt à rattraper le coup. « Alors surtout ne le dit pas à Maman Cuddy, mais j'ai mis le monstre dans son parc et j'ai piqué un somme dans le rocking-chair. Mais hé, pas un mot. » Fit-il en pressant son index sur ses lèvres. Wilson sourit amplement, il paraissait commencer à les croire. Mais rien n'était jamais gagné d'avance avec lui.

« Et au fait, ma télé ? En panne ? » Demanda Lisa, changeant stratégiquement de sujet.

Ouf, sauvé par le... par la directrice ! « Eh oui, ma brave dame. C'est tout gris tout partout ! Nada sur toutes les chaines. » Répondit-il en désignant l'objet de malheur.

« Ah. J'ai dû oublier de renouveler mon abonnement au câble. » Dit-elle de façon nonchalante, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. House la regarda, ahuri, comment pouvait-on oublier ce genre de chose ?

Le repas se passa plutôt bien. House avait raconté leur semaine avec tout le sarcasme qu'on lui connait. S'étendant sur la phobie de l'eau de la directrice. La soirée au karaoké, ainsi que celle à la boite de nuit. Il s'amusa même à raconter les malheurs du pauvre Taub maintenu éveillé par les ébats de Fore-teen. Il avait juste omis de préciser qu'il en avait fait autant la nuit suivante. En fait, il avait tout particulièrement omis de raconter ses bons moments avec sa compagne. Son ami semblait enchanté par son récit. Et sa maitresse, elle, contemplait sa fille dormir dans ses bras. Oui, c'était une bonne soirée, comme il les aimait. Un peu de médisance, un brin de sarcasme, juste ce qu'il faut de mensonges et un bon diner. Et la présence de ses deux amis.

Une fois leur souper finit, les hommes félicitèrent la bonne idée qu'avait eue leur supérieure en proposant ce voyage, et ils partirent. Wilson avait dû adhérer à son récit, car il ne lui posa aucune autre question durant leur trajet, se contentant de raconter son week-end à lui avec Rachel. Il le déposa chez lui et partit. Ce que l'oncologue ne sut pas, c'est que son ami enfourcha aussitôt sa moto et repartit d'où il venait. Bien décidé à passer la nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait et à ne plus la quitter.


End file.
